Dressed To Digress
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Edward sees Leah in a club he immediately knows he has to have her. The question is will she have him? AH
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Dressed To Digress**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Leah/Edward**

**Summary: Edward sees Leah in a club he immediately knows he has to have her. The question is will she have him? AH**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Who the fuck is that?" I knew my jaw had to be hitting the floor as I watched the sexiest woman I had ever seen walk in to the bar where my sister Alice worked.

"Oh her." My tiny sister said as if it did not surprise her I was asking about this woman. "Her name is Leah and she is regular."

This Leah wasn't a regular I had ever seen around before and I came here a lot. I practically lived in the little bar my sister owned with her fiancée. Usually I crashed in the empty apartment upstairs. I tended to be past the point of being able to drive myself home and Alice always made sure to take my keys when I arrived. Sometimes I wondered why I did not simply rent the apartment upstairs. It would save me a trip from my crappy shit hole I called a home to here. Plus if this Leah was a regular then I most definitely wanted to spend my free time here.

I let my eyes trail over her body as she made her way further in to the bar. Once in a while she would stop to greet people, but she never stayed in one conversation for very long. Her long legs caught my attention first. I had a thing for a woman with nice yet firm legs and this chick had one of the best pair I had ever seen. In her black jean shorts which ended half way down her thigh, I got a nice long look. Carmel colored flesh covered obviously toned muscles and the black heels she wore only helped add to her height.

Tearing my eyes away from her legs as hard as it was for me to do I let my gaze travel upwards slowly. She had a nice firm stomach as well and I could tell right away she worked out. Her white halter top ended right above her navel and left no room to the imagination. The white was such a contrast to her skin that I could tell she was wearing a black lacy bra underneath. My god did this woman have an amazing rack. Probably better than Rosalie's and she was one of the sexiest women on the planet. Not that I was in to my brother's wife or anything like that. I just was not blind and Rosalie was gorgeous if you liked blonds. It was getting her to shut up that was the problem.

I took my time in getting to her face because to be honest I wasn't all that interested in her face. What if she happened to be one of those double baggers? It would totally ruin any fantasy for me. Pretending would be better. Besides, it is not like anything I wanted from her had to do with her face. Still I let my curiosity get the better of me and I ended up looking up and to my surprise she had a stunning face. Big pouty lips done up in dark red and dark eyes that almost seemed black in the dim light. She had on silver eyeliner and I had to admit she pulled it over very well. Her dark wavy hair was left to fall down around her shoulders and it hindered my view of her neck and shoulders which was a shame since I had thing about long slender throats.

My sister tapped my shoulder to get my attention. When I turned to give her an annoyed look I realized she must have been trying to get my attention for a while. "Don't even think about it Ed. There is no way she would ever fuck you. You're so not her type."

I was slightly offended at this. I was Edward Cullen and any woman I set my eyes on automatically became my type. Now I don't like to think myself as arrogant, but I am everything a woman could want. I have good looks, money even though I did live in a rat hole of an apartment, and I could charm the panties off of anyone. I had done so many times and my little sister's lack of faith in me was quite annoying. She knew better than anyone I could have any woman I wanted. I'd had Rosalie for one night and that is plenty enough proof in my book.

"Thanks for the faith Alice." I snapped and let my gaze wander back to the girl I knew to be called Leah. I continued talking to Alice even though I wasn't looking at her. "Is she lesbian? Have a boyfriend? I doubt she is nun since if all nuns dressed like her I would definitely attend church."

I wanted to know what could possibly be blocking my path from my desire to have this woman in my bed for a night. I had overcome many obstacles in the past with other woman and I knew I could do it now. I've handled angry boyfriends, girls who weren't sure they liked dick, and even a few who hadn't wanted to have sex until they were married. Once I got it in my mind to have them there would be no going back. Not for them and most definitely not for me.

My pixie sized sister rolled her eyes and handed me a fresh beer. "If she were a lesbian then don't you think Jasper and I would've invited her to our bed long ago? Leah doesn't date like at all. I've seen her arrive with a few guys, but she never leaves with them or with anyone else. You think you're the first guy to ask me about her? I'll tell you what I always tell them. You can look though if you want to keep your hand then do not try and touch."

"You know that's not how I work Alice." I snapped and took a sip of my beer. Leah was heading towards the bar and I knew I wouldn't give up. "I'm going for it."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see my sister shake her head with a slight smile. "It's your funeral big brother.

Rolling my eyes, I straightened up as Leah came to lean up against the bar. Alice had to be wrong. Maybe other men did not have a chance with her, but I was not other men. I happened to be Edward fucking Cullen and I would have this girl. By the time I went up to the apartment above the bar I would have this begging for it. She wouldn't know what hit her as soon as I fell in to my usual charming cover.

TBC…

**AN: So this stupid idea would not leave my head. I was trying to work on other stories and it just kept nagging at me. The longer I tried to ignore it and the worse it got. It was driving me mad! So I decided I should just write it so I can get back to my other stories. It will be three or four shot and the longest I would ever let it go would be five chapters. I was listening to the song 'Dressed to Digress' and I guess that is how this story was born. Anyways, I hope that you like it and I would love to hear your thoughts on it. Would've been up yesterday, but yesterday was my birthday. Oh there is a short preview of the next chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Not interested."**

"**You don't even know what I wanted to ask you."**

"**And I don't care."**

"**Are you the least bit interested?"**

"**Let me state this in a way you will understand alright? It's not me, but it is definitely you. Take the hint you pretty boy I am not interested in anything you have to offer."**

"**You think I'm pretty?" "So that means I still have a chance."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Thirty minutes I have been staring at Leah like some love struck fool. Every time I think I have the courage to ask her it seems to vanish. I didn't understand it. I wasn't usually like this. Usually by this point I would have her bent over the nearest table and half way to happy land. I needed to get my head in the game. I was Edward Cullen and I wanted Leah so I would have her. I didn't care that she didn't date. I did not care about my sisters warning. I wanted her and so she is what I would have.

Gathering up the cocky bastard that lived inside of me I took time to notice what she was drinking. She had just finished off a Bloody Mary so being the gentleman I was I motioned for Alice to give her another one. I would have her put it on my tab. When my sister went to hand the drink to the Native American sex siren I grabbed it from her hands and offered it to Leah. "I thought you could use a refill."

Instead of answering me she turned to give my sister a look indicating if I was joking or not. Finally she took the drink from me and took a sip. I had expected her to thank me at the very least and what does she do? She turns away from me to start chatting up the guy next to her. Okay she was playing hard to get. I could work with that. It's not as if it is the first time that has happened to me.

Going to sit right next her to I tapped her on the shoulder and waited until she turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "My name is Edward Cullen and I couldn't help but notice you came here all alone."

A tiny smirk started to play at the corner of her lips. "And I plan to leave that way."

I did not let her comment get to me. I brushed it off and offered her a smirk of my own. "Not one for small talk are you? I can get that. Why bother with nonsense when you can get straight to the point? I like a woman who knows what she wants or doesn't want."

"Why are you still talking to me?" She asked and turned away from me again. Her brush off only had me more determined to win her over. She played hard ball, but I was pretty sure I could beat her at her own game. I waited a few minutes before tapping her on the shoulder again with three fingers. When she turned around her jaw was clenched and she wore an expression of extreme irritation. "Not interested."

"You don't even know what I wanted to ask you." I replied and motioned for Alice to get her another drink.

Maybe the key to getting her naked and on top of me was by getting her drunk. She could be one of those women who were so uptight they looked ready to combust until you got them nice and drunk. Once she loosened up I was sure she would be using her tongue for something other than sassing me. Personally I couldn't wait to see what she was able to do with that tongue of hers. By the looks of her she would be a kinky girl in the bedroom or wherever it was I decided to take her. I wasn't one for having a fling in a bed. Beds tied in to closely to cuddling and romance to me and I was not in to that shit.

"And I don't care." Leah told me as she took the drink Alice offered her. I took that as a good sign. She knew the drinks were from me and she was still drinking and so she had to be somewhat interested.

I placed my elbow on the bar and leaned in close to her. I knew my breath was hitting her face and yet she seemed unaffected by this. "Aren't you the least bit interested?"

A cocky smile I had seen on my reflection many ways somehow ended up on her beautiful russet face. She chuckled at me though I could not understand what she found so funny. "Let me state this in a way you will understand alright? It's not me, but it is definitely you. Take the hint you pretty boy I am not interested in anything you have to offer."

"You think I'm pretty?" I questioned and leaned in to brush my lips against the shell of her ear. I was a bit disappointed knowing I had not gotten a shiver from her. Still there was plenty of time. "So that means I still have a chance."

Putting her hand on my chest she pushed me back so roughly I thought for sure that I would tumble off the bar stood which I happened to be sitting on. "Pretty in a gay kind of way. Not in an I want to jump your bones so get your dick out as fast as you can way. Speaking of gay I thought I should inform you that I may be a bitch, but this bitch doesn't have a penis. So you may want to look for someone else to take home tonight."

"That's ok baby." I purred and leaned in closely again. This time my lips brushed against her cheek. "I can assure you that I am not gay. I am a lesbian all the way and you are definitely my type."

"Well you are not mine." The snarky russet skinned beauty assured me and brought her lips close to my ear. "I don't know why you are acting like a dog with a bone, but listen closely will you? I do not want your bone or anything else belonging to you anywhere near me."

I leaned back a bit so I could meet her eye. "Are you absolutely sure about that?"

"I am completely sure about that pretty boy." Leah said and suddenly I was my face along with the front of my shirt was covered with what happened to be left her Bloody Mary.

Not one to let a little spilled alcohol deter my mission I simply licked my lips and sent her a full blown pantie dropping smile. Sure I was a bit shocked she had the nerve to throw her drink in my face and yet it may be surprising to learn this is not the first time it happened to me. "See I knew you wanted to get me naked. Aren't you going to offer to help me clean this off?"

TBC…

**AN: So I have to admit I had so much fun writing this chapter. I am sorry if there are mistakes, but I am tired and haven't slept yet due to pain. I am about to crash though I thought I would post this first. I loved the flirting going on and how Edward will not be convinced of the fact he may not get her. He is so self-assured and yet Leah is going to give him a wakeup call lol. I hope that you all liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**You're a persistent fucker aren't you?"**

"**That I am indeed. You know I am not going to give up until you give me a chance."**

"**Maybe I should just fuck you for the sake of my own mental health."**

"**I'm up for it if you are."**

"**And yet sadly I am not." **

**AND**

"**You again?" "Do you even know the meaning of no?"**

"**Not really."**

"**Would you like me to teach you?"**

"**Not so much."**

"**If you don't leave me alone you will learn the hard way."**

"**Oh I like it rough."**

"**I doubt you know the meaning of rough. Those stuck up bitches you usually fuck would be nothing compared to me. I can't fuck you pretty boy because I am afraid I would break you."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

After I had asked her if she would kindly help cleaning up the mess she made by spilling her drink on my shirt, I had even told her I wouldn't mind if she used her tongue, Leah had stormed off muttering about pretty boys needing to get a life. Being the perfect gentleman I was I knew that I could not let her go off alone and so I followed her. I winked at my sister who kept shaking her head no as if she were telling me to back off. As always I ignored any advice Alice may be tossing my way.

"You're a persistent fucker aren't you?" She snapped and whirled around so fast that I almost jumped, but somehow managed to keep my cool. I always managed to keep my cool in any situation.

I grinned and rested one arm on the wall behind her head efficiently trapping her between my body and that of the wall. I allowed my eyes to scan over her face for a brief moment. She had really nice pouty lips that I bet would feel great wrapped around my- I shook head in order to shake the thoughts away. There would be time for that later on. Why ruin a perfectly good fantasy when I knew without a doubt she would be doing it for real shortly?

Raising my other hand I ran the back of my fingers down her arm expecting her to shiver or blush. Those were two reactions I had become used to from other woman and yet she did neither of those things. "That I am indeed. You know I am not going to give up until you give me a chance."

She groaned and slammed the back of her head against the wall. She must know that I was telling the truth and I wouldn't back down until she and I were having some underneath the sheets action. "Maybe I should just fuck you for the sake of my own mental health."

"I'm up for it if you are." I replied and bent my head down so that I could press my lips against her pulse point.

I let my tongue slip past between my lips so that I could taste her salty russet skin. This time she did shiver, but was quick to cover it up and shove me off as she ducked under my arm. "And yet sadly I am not."

She disappeared in to the crowd and it took me a good forty minutes to find her again. She was grinding up against some blond loser with blue eyes. He looked like a want to be junkie and I recognized him as James. I was surprised to see him here since Jasper detested him due to the fact he was always trying to get Alice in to bed with him. I thought for sure he would've been barred by now. My sisters fiancée probably only put up with him for the money James brought in with all of his drinking. The blond could out drink me and that was a rare thing indeed.

Watching her grind against him was wearing my patience thin. She wouldn't fuck me, but she would dance fuck James? I couldn't understand her crazy logic. I was ten times better than James. We had fought over women before and usually I won unless the woman was mentally incapacitated in one way or another. That is the only way he could ever beat me. Leah Clearwater did not seem to be fucked in the head to me, but then again I couldn't be sure since she had turned me down a couple times already. Maybe she wasn't all there brain wise.

After a few minutes of watching the dance floor humping session I decided then and there to cut in. I pushed my way past the numerous bodies in the room and made my way over to the pair. When the song ended I heard Leah ask him if he could get her a drink of anything that wasn't a Bloody Mary. I had to smirk at the reminder of what happened to her last drink which still stained the front of my shirt. As soon as James was out of sight I came up behind her and pulled her against me. Her ass brushing up against my crotch.

"You again?" The native American beauty mumbled after she swiveled her head around to catch a glimpse of who would dare touch her. She rolled her almost black eyes when she realized it was only me. I suppose she figured me to be annoying yet harmless. I would have to proof to her that I could be anything other than harmless. "Do you even know the meaning of no?"

"Not really." I shrugged and rolled my hips in a circle motion along with the beat of the song. She had no choice other than to roll her hips as well.

One of her slender tanned arms came up to wrap itself around my next from behind. The ends of her fingers toying with the ends of my hair. "Would you like me to teach you?"

Again I chose to shrug before actually answering. "Not so much."

"If you don't leave me alone you will learn the hard way." Leah threatened while one of my hands came to rest on her abdomen. I felt her breath catch for a moment at the contact of my slightly cold fingers from the drink I had been holding earlier, against her skin.

Placing my mouth right up against her ear I bit down lightly on the shell as I allowed my tongue to slide along the inner shell. "Oh I like it rough."

Her amused laughter caught me off guard. I wasn't used to women laughing in this sort of situation. Usually they would be begging for more and not acting as if they had come down with a severe case of the tickle flu or laughing bug. "I doubt you know the meaning of rough. Those stuck up bitches you usually fuck would be nothing compared to me. I can't fuck you pretty boy because I am afraid I would break you."

Pausing for a moment I spun her around so that we were standing face to face. I ran the tip of my index finger along the curve of her jaw bone. "Then break me all you want beautiful."

TBC…

**AN: So I really liked this chapter. For some reason I had a great time writing it. I thought that it turned out great. This story may be longer than first intended, but no longer than ten chapters if I can help it since I have so many I am working on. Anyways, I hope that you all liked it and let me know what you think!**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Hey Lee," "Alice said you were here and I figured I could show you the apartment now."**

"**Sorry pretty boy I gotta go."**

"**Wait what?"**

"**I have an apartment to look at."**

"**My apartment?"**

"**Correction, it is the unused apartment you are to lazy to dish out rent for."**

**AND**

"**Jasper what the fuck man?" "First you are going to rent out my apartment and you manage to cock block me? I thought we were friends man!"**

"**We are friends, but I am not going to let you or your junk ruin me from hopefully renting out the apartment. It's bro's before ho's and not bro's before yes I get to make money."**

"**Well if you rent the apartment to her what am I going to do?"**

"**Find another place to plant you drunk ass after a night of drinking?" "Just think, if you weren't to fucking cheap to actually rent the apartment then we wouldn't be in this situation."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I had her pressed up against the wall. My left hand slowly sliding up her thigh and under her the skirt she happened to be wearing. My lips were attached to her collarbone as I sucked on her salty russet flesh. I wanted to leave a mark there. I wanted other men to know that I had her before they did. Not that they would ever really know it was me, but you get the idea. My right hand rested against her left breast leisurely. I took my time tasting her skin. I was in no hurry since I finally had her where I wanted her.

How we ended up here, pressed against the wall with her hands in my hair and my hands everywhere, I honestly cannot tell you. We had been arguing and flirting at the same time and then bam we were joined by the lips. She had grabbed me by the front of my stained shirt and shoved me in to the darkest corner she could find. Things had progressed quickly from there, though not exactly quickly enough for my likes. I wanted her naked and I wanted it to happen now. Her playing hard to get all night had me hard as fucking rock. My erection so painful it was not even remotely funny.

I tightened my grip on her thigh as I made sure to dig my nails in to her skin. She had wanted to play and so I would play rough. I would be downright violent if that is what got her going. I could be whatever women wanted me to be. I had honed this particular skill over the years. If you wanted a prince charming then that is what I became. If you wanted a player then magically I would become one. The sweet man who said all the right things? Poof! I am suddenly him. Nothing Leah could want would ever surprise me. I had done it all.

"Hey Lee," Suddenly a voice interrupted our heavy make out session and I wanted to scream. Of all the fucking people in this bar, why did Jasper have to be the one to interrupt? It wasn't as if I could kick his ass without Alice kicking mine. Stupid brother in law to be was cock blocking me and damn it, that just did not seem fair. What the fuck had I done to deserve this? "Alice said you were here and I figured I could show you the apartment now."

Leah pushed me off and adjusted her shirt. She smirked at me. She fucking _smirked _at me as if to say haha, you got a taste, but that is all you are going to get. I could feel my blood start to boil. "Sorry pretty boy I gotta go."

It took me a few minutes to get my full thought process working again properly. "Wait what?"

"I have an apartment to look at." The Quilette woman shrugged and shoved past me, but I reached out to grab her arm.

"My apartment?" I countered with a raised eyebrow.

My sister's fiancée felt the need to step in again. What was it with Jasper and his need to butt in to situations which had no call for him? Usually I liked the guy, though right now I wanted to strangle him. "Correction, it is the unused apartment you are too lazy to dish out rent for."

"Jasper what the fuck man?" I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from Leah who was now watching with interest. "First you are going to rent out my apartment and you manage to cock block me? I thought we were friend's man!"

My southern brother in law to be smirked and shook his head. I glared at his apparent amusement. This was not fucking funny. Get a case of blue balls was a serious thing and he would end up causing me to have that if he took Leah away to look at the apartment, the apartment which I had claimed as my own. "We are friends, but I am not going to let you or your junk ruin me from hopefully renting out the apartment. It's bro's before ho's and not bro's before yes I get to make money."

"Well if you rent the apartment to her what am I going to do?" I snapped at him. That was _my _place even if I did not bother paying for it. I had a lot of drunken memories in that place. Not that I could recall half of the memories, but still, it was the fact I knew I should remember which counted.

"Find another place to plant your drunk ass after a night of drinking?" Jasper said with a tone full of amusement. He reached in to his pocket to pull out a rolled cigarette. Fucking asshole did not even think to offer me one. Selfish bastard only thinking of himself and to think, I had been the one to introduce him to Alice. He fucking owed me at least one favor. "Just think, if you weren't to fucking cheap to actually rent the apartment then we wouldn't be in this situation."

Before I could say anything, Leah appeared next to us looking rather impatient. "If pretty boy is down crying over the fact I am going to rend out the _vacant _apartment upstairs, can we get this done already? I do have a life and it's not on your time frame Hale."

My southern friend laughed and wrapped his arm around his shoulder before someone called his name. He looked over his shoulder to see one of the security guards trying to get his attention and motioning to James. He sighed and removed his arm from her shoulder before shooting me a wary glance. "Looks like I have to take care of something. Edward will be kind enough to show you the apartment."

"I will?" I questioned crossing my arms over my chest in defiance.

My sister's fiancée shot me a look. "You better or else you will never get free beer ever again."

Damn it! I cursed under my breath because he knew me well. I could never turn down free alcohol. I sighed and had to refrain from stomping my foot. I forced a fake smile on my face. This may have an upside. I mean maybe I could convince Leah that the apartment was shit and be able to fuck her all with one little tour. This could be great! Yes, I could see it all now. Maybe Jasper had been trying to help me after all.

"I'd love to show a beautiful lady around." I offered my arm and waited for her to take it. When she did I started to make our way through the crowd. One way or another, I was going to get laid _and _keep my apartment. This night was suddenly looking up.

TBC…

**AN: I thought this chapter turned out pretty good. I liked it and I am excited for the next chapter. Poor Edward thinks it will be so easy and yet he does not know Leah at all. She is stubborn when she sees something she wants and this apartment is on that very short list. Let me know what you guys thought about this chapter. Oh, I made a trailer for this on youtube so check it out!**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**The toilet plugs up all the time and the pipes under the sink creak so bad they can wake the dead at night."**

"**That is what plumbers were created for."**

"**The walls are paper thin and you can hear everything going on down in the bar."**

"**Thank god for ear plugs."**

"**It's freezing in the winter and boiling in the summer."**

"**Well I am glad for the inventors of space heaters and air conditioners."**

"**You're making this really hard you know." "I am trying to talk you out of this place."**

"**And it is not working." "You may as well give up because I want this apartment and I am going to get it."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I stood behind Leah as I gave her a tour of the apartment. I kept my eyes locked on her ass as I tried to make this place sound like a total dump. It would not be a lie considering this place was dump, but it was my dump and I was not going to let her take away _my _apartment. "The toilet plugs up all the time and the pipes under the sink creak so bad they can wake the dead at night."

She leaned over to examine the tub and shower. It was one of those old claw foot tubs that everyone seemed to love. "That is what plumbers were created for."

With her bent over in that position I could easily picture all the things I could do to her. She was in the perfect stance for me to come up behind her. I could slide my hands up her skirt while at the same time, undo my jeans. She would be pressed up against the tub as I fucked her from behind. I could see that working rather well. Since she opened her mouth about me not being able to handle her, I knew that I would to dominate her when we had sex. I would show her who could be the boss and that person would be me.

Running my fingers in my hair, I tried to shake off my fantasy. The first thing I had to do was make her let go of this silly idea she had about renting my place. I had my priorities all figured out by this point. Change her mind and then fuck her. Not exactly the way I wanted it to go, but sometimes you had to do what needed to be done. You had to put pain before pleasure and all of that nonsense. "The walls are paper thin and you can hear everything going on down in the bar."

Leah straightened up and we headed to the bedroom. The great thing about this place was that it came fully furnished. For the price Jasper and Alice were asking for it, it had better come furnished or they would never have anyone seriously interested in renting it out. The Native American beauty flopped back on the bed with a smirk. I could tell my comments were not swaying her decision.

"Thank god for ear plugs." She replied with her even little smirk.

I let out an aggravated sigh and flopped down on the bed next to her. What else could I tell her about this partner that did not put it in a good light? "It's freezing in the winter and boiling in the summer."

Again my comment seemed to have no effect on her. She simply rolled on her side to look at me. The expression on her face was one of triumph with a slight edge of cockiness. "Well I am glad for the inventors of space heaters and air conditioners."

"You're making this really hard you know." I complained rolling on my side just as she had done moments before. It was odd, but I couldn't help and realize this was the first time I was on a bed with a beautiful woman and we were not fucking. That was a strange thing for me to realize because I never thought it would ever happen to me. "I am trying to talk you out of this place."

"And it is not working." Leah replied with a raised eyebrow. She lifted her hand in order to move hair from her face. I wanted to run my fingers in her soft hair before gripping roughly. I figured she would like that. Yet I refrained from doing so because this conversation was not over yet. "You may as well give up because I want this apartment and I am going to get it."

"There are other apartments around here for rent. Why are you so keen on this one?" I questioned really wanting to know why she was so fucking set on this place. There had to be better options when it came to places to rent?

Her dark eyes met mine. "I could ask you the same question."

"Because there is a bar downstairs, I think that is a good enough reason don't you?" Her answer had amused me and I felt a smile grace my lips. She was stubborn and I had to admit that I liked it. Leah Clearwater and I could be a good match if I was in to the whole relationship thing, though sadly I was not. Still, I bet we would have great sex together.

Sitting up she stretched her arms over her head and my eyes were drawn to her stomach. She had such a nice stomach and all I wanted to do was run my tongue along the outline of her belly button. She had such beautiful skin and I wanted nothing more than to taste every inch of it. It was ironic that Leah could have such a tough personality and yet look so soft and inviting on the outside.

Her reply caught me off guard and snapped me out of my thoughts. I feared that if I didn't get to fuck her soon I may go insane. "Well see you answered your own question."

An idea hit me then and I sat up as well. My left hand came to rest on her shoulder as my fingers traced patterns on her collar bone. Would it be possible to seduce her in to changing her mind? Could I fuck the stubborn streak out of her? Leaning forward, I started to nibble on her earlobe. "What do I have to do in order to change your mind?"

"You can't change my mind pretty boy. This place is mine. Get over it." Leah's words may have been tough, yet I could feel her resolve crumbling. Her breath hitched and her back arched ever so slightly. She totally wanted me right now. "How can I get you to change your mind?"

My curiosity was peaked when I heard the question. I pulled back and tilted her face towards me. "What are you willing to do?"

"What do you want?" She questioned back as her eyes filled with a hint of uncertainty. I am pretty sure she thought I was going to say something completely horrible or maybe something which would gross her out. Did she honestly believe me to be some sort of pervert?

"You know what I want." I answered truthfully and leaned in to kiss her. She did not push me away and so I was encouraged by this. Maybe I would be getting what I longed for after all.

TBC…

**AN: I thought that is would be a great way to go. I figured that it would be interesting for him to be like you what I want when she asked what she could do to make him forget about the apartment. I hope that you all liked this chapter. I have had a lot of requests to make this a full blown story, but I think I am going to stick with my original plan. There is a couple more chapters and then that is it. Maybe I will do a sequel, though I am not sure. Let me know what you all think of this. Would you like to see a sequel?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I was going to get my way. I was going to fuck Leah Clearwater because she knew I wouldn't give up the apartment otherwise. While I did not exactly like the idea of giving up my precious place, it meant confirmed sex so I could deal with my shit hole of an apartment for a while longer. My hands roamed up her sides and slid up underneath her shirt. I ran my tongue along the edge of her teeth being careful not to cut my tongue on her sharp fang like teeth. I hoped to god she wasn't a biter when it came to blow jobs. That could end very badly for me and Edward Jr.

"This is what you wanted right?" She purred in to my mouth while rolling us over. Hey if she wanted control then I was all for that. Let her do all of the hard work while I simply enjoyed myself. "You wanted me since I walked in to that bar didn't you pretty boy?"

"Yes." I groaned and placed the palms of my hands on the back of her thighs. She had such firm muscular thighs and that was so fucking sexy. The things she could probably do with those legs, the positions she could tolerate, it almost made me quiver with anticipation.

"To bad it is never going to happen pretty boy." Suddenly a sharp pain hit me right in the middle of my stomach and I bent forward on reaction. Leah had brought her knee up and in to my stomach before rolling off the bed and running in the direction of the door. She paused right before leaving. "Do you think I am stupid? You have nothing to do with the decision of whether I rent this place or not. Soon as I talk to Jasper and confirm I am going to rent this place then you are going to be out on your ass."

I stumbled to my feet and raced after her. I had to get to Jasper before her. I needed to tell him I would rent the place properly. She wasn't going to steal my apartment out from under me. It just was not going to happen. I raced down the stairs and saw her closing in on my brother in law to be and I looked around frantically. No way was I going to be able to make it to him before she did. My only hope would be to reach Alice before Leah reached Jasper. I saw my sister working at the bar and made a dash in that direction. I flung myself over a table and nearly tripped over a few chairs, but I made it to her right around the same time Leah had made it to Jasper.

"Alice I want to rent the apartment!" The words were practically screamed in her face and I felt as if my lungs were on fire from all the running I did. My hands went to my knees as I tried to catch my breath. "I will pay any rent you guys want as long as you let me have it."

My tiny sister shot me a look indicating I had lost my mind in her opinion. "Holy crow Edward you didn't need to Hulk your way over here to impress me. Sure you can rent the apartment. We can go and talk to Jasper about it now. He will be pleased to know that you are finally getting off of your lazy ass and paying us for using our space. How very grown up of you brother. I don't know what you have been smoking, but feel free to do it whenever Jasper and I need some extra cash."

Victory took over as my primary emotion and I wanted to jump in glee. I had done it! I had gotten the apartment first. As we headed over to Jasper, I couldn't stop the swagger in my steps. I was pleased as punch to learn I had won. I may not have gotten sex, but I sure as hell had gotten the apartment that I had wanted. Edward Cullen had one while Leah Clearwater had zero.

"Hey Alice guess what?" My honey blond friend grinned at his fiancée. "I just rented out the apartment."

My sister frowned and looked at me. "That's convenient because I just did the same thing."

The Quilette woman turned her full glare on me. "I won! I got to Jasper first!"

"No I got to Alice first. Ha! The apartment is mine!" I smirked and puffed my chest out slightly. If it came down to it then I would get the apartment because I was family.

Leah let her eyes narrow in to deadly slits. "I'm willing to pay fifty extra dollars."

I raised an eyebrow in her direction while pulling a cigarette out of my pocket. "I'll pay and extra sixty."

"Seventy five then." She hissed and took a step in my direction. She was trying to look intimidating, but she needed to remember that I wasn't intimidated by a woman.

"It seems that we have a small problem." My sister chimed in and stepped in between Leah and me. "Apparently Jasper and I may have miscommunicated a bit and because of that we rented the apartment out to both of you. Now it wouldn't be fair to give the apartment to just one of you since you both rented it at the exact same time and that would be picking favorites."

Jasper chose that moment to pick up where his fiancée had left off. "So we have decided that both of you will get the apartment unless one of you is willing to back down. Since I doubt that is going to happen it means that both of you are going to be living there and you need to play nice. Do you think you can do that? If you two can't agree on this then I am afraid we won't rent to either of you."

My almost conquest let her shoulders drop as she looked at me warily. "I need this apartment. If I have to stay at home for one more day there may be a mass homicide in La Push and I don't look good in orange."

"Guess that means we are roomies." I stated with a sly grin as I slung and arm around her shoulder. "Don't look so blue gorgeous. If it will cheer you up any I am happy to inform you that I sleep in the nude."

TBC…

**AN: So because I have such lovely reviewers and one annoying and very persistent cousin, I have decided to make this a full blown story. I hope that makes all of you very happy. I don't know exactly what is going to happen since I had not planned for this to be a full length story, but I am sure ideas will just come to me, they always do. Anyways, let me know what you thought about this chapter and what you think about it becoming a full length story. I would love to hear your ideas if you have any.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**I call dibs on the bedroom and you can have the spare room as a bedroom."**

"**I thought we had to share."**

"**I am sharing by letting you live here at all."**

"**I think we should split the bedroom."**

"**Not going to happen pretty boy." "You keep your penis in the spare room and away from me."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

A week later and I was officially living with the bitchy Leah Clearwater and boy was she bitchy. I'm not sure if she is having her 'special time' or what, but I hope she is not like this all the time. I can't say one word without her biting my head off. Maybe it is the stress of moving or the fact that she hasn't had the pleasure of fucking me yet and she realizes how much she really wants to. Whatever is bothering has made it so my day is quickly turning to shit.

The night we both rented the apartment, I had been so sure we would end up fucking, but apparently she was so pleased to get a place that she had gone home to start packing. I had not seen her until today due to both of us getting our shit together and now I was wishing I had waited another day to move in. She was hot and everything, but there is only so much bitching a guy can take. Especially when he has the hangover from hell and her cousin visiting and throwing a party in his brain.

The first thing she bitched about was the fact that I had hooked up my stereo without her permission. God forbid I hook up a _decent _sound system. The next complaint on her list is who gets the bedroom. Oh this should be fun. "I call dibs on the bedroom and you can have the spare room as a bedroom."

Since this was my place first, shouldn't I be getting the bedroom? Or since I was a complete gentleman we could always share the bed. Who wouldn't want to share a bed with yours truly? I know I did not mind sharing a bed with her. Hmm, I wondered hopefully if Leah slept in the nude as well. "I thought we had to share?"

The look she shot me was filled with irritation and it only grew when I threw my body in front of the bedroom door. She couldn't go in there yet because I had left a cute little blond in their last night and she had yet to wake up. It would be rude to wake her up after how nicely she had sucked me off. "I am sharing by letting you live here at all."

"I think we should split the bedroom." I blurted out while trying to block her from the bedroom. She was trying to push me out of the way and due to the fact my head was pounding, she was starting to succeed. Add on top of that the fact the whole apartment was doing the wave and I am thoroughly screwed.

"Not going to happen, pretty boy." My Quilette roommate stated firmly as she finally managed to shove me out of the way and to the floor. Her tanned hand reaching for the door handle had my heart pounding. She was going to kick my ass if she found a naked girl in what she claimed to be her room, though it may be worth it if she decided to have a little girl on girl action. To be honest, she seemed the type to stray outside the box if you want to put it that way. "You keep your penis in the spare room and away from me."

Scrambling to get to your feet is very hard when you are still half drunk from the night before. Try as I may, I just could not seem to get to my feet quickly enough. Why the fuck was having such a hard time standing up? "Leah you really shouldn't go in-"

My warning seemed to come too late. Her hand twisted and turned the knob as the door opened slightly. You know when you watch those horror movies and everything is in slow motion? Well that is what was happening to me in this moment. Every little second that passed felt like a year and still I could not do anything to stop her from entering the bedroom where my latest conquest lay. All I could do was let my mouth fall open and watch as disaster came one slow inch at a fucking time.

When the door was fully opened I thought for sure my new roomie would scream or throw a fit, but Leah did nothing of those things. She simply stood there for a few minutes before she calmly, and when I say calmly I mean scary calm before the storm type of shit, shut the door and turned to look at me. If you were not looking at her eyes then you would think it didn't bother her at all. Yet if you looked in to her dark and now extremely angry eyes, you would be pissing yourself. I sure as hell know I am close to doing so.

"You and I pretty boy," She hissed as she stomped over to where I still lay on the floor before grabbing me by the ear and hauling me to my feet. She dragged me over to the bedroom door before throwing it open again and waving her free arm in the direction of the, now as I look at her in my less drunken state than when I met her, not so gorgeous blonde, who still lay sleeping peacefully in the bed. "Need to have a talk about what is and what is not allowed. You see that girl passed out in my bed? This is not an okay thing for me to find. I have a problem with the fact there is a naked woman in _my _bed. You see, I know she isn't waiting there for me because I have better taste. Coincidently that is the same reason I won't fuck you, but as I was saying, I have better taste and so she isn't here for me and must be here because of you. You have thirty minutes to get her out of my bed and out of our apartment. This is a no skank zone and when I come back with coffee she better be gone because you and I need to have a talk about rules."

"Wait just a fucking minute miss I think I am queen of the world." I snapped at her as I closed the door to the bedroom and grabbed her by the arm pulling her out in to the kitchen so we would not disturb my guest. "This is my home too and I have a right to have company here if I want."

Leah snorted and pulled her arm from my grasp. "Do you even know her name?"

What the hell did that have to do with anything? Still, did I know her name? "Of course I know her name! It is Tina, Tanya, Tyra, Tara! Her name is Tara!"

"This isn't a game of guess who that the whore is." She huffed and shook her head. I could hear her sigh as she reached up to rub her temples. "There is a difference between company, friends, and one night stands. That girl in there is clearly a one night stand. She is your wham bam girl and I don't want to make a habit of finding wham bam girls in _my _room. When I get back with coffee I will explain the difference between friends and one night stands. I would hope you know what a friend is. Since I have the displeasure of knowing you, I am not sure you actually have friends. Your sister's fiancée doesn't count."

Damn and I had been planning to use Jasper's name. I decided to tease her a bit. "Are you mad that I didn't make you my wham bam girl? There is still plenty of time. The day is young and I am sure that we can-"

The front door slamming shut made me realize she had stormed out. She so wanted me and she did not even realize it. Why else would she be so pissed about finding out I had been with another woman? Leah better not think that just because we were living together that I would stop being my charming self. I couldn't help it if women were drawn to me and who was I to push them away? She would either have to get used to it, move out, or sleep with me to keep my mind off of other women. Since I doubted she would get used to it or move out, that meant I would be getting lucky very soon.

This day was going to be great. Maybe I could make my own set of rules. This was going to be excellent I could taste it. I could already feel my mind coming up with some great rules. I was a genius in hiding and soon my roommate would realize it as well. The first rule I would propose would be that we had to walk around naked all the time or it could just be her if she wanted it to be that way. She would most likely say no that rule, but I was hoping she would say yes. Maybe it would be my lucky day and she would propose that rule before I had a chance. Quickly I went in search of a pen and paper so I could write down some of my brilliant ideas.

TBC…

**AN: I really liked this chapter. It was fun to right and would have been longer, but I am so tired. I will update as soon as I can. Do you guys have ideas for rules? I would love to hear them if you do. I have a list of rules Leah has and a few Edward has, but I could always use more. The funnier, weirder, or just plain odd they are and the more likely I am to use your ideas. Let me know if you liked this chapter and what you thought about it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Per the order given to me by my new and less than cheerful roommate Leah Clearwater, I made sure to have Tara up and out of the apartment before the Quilette witch of the West made her second appearance of the day. I flashed my usual fake smile and promised to call her, but the second she was out the door I took her number and tossed it in the trash. I had never met a girl yet who was second date material other than Bella Swan and look where that had gotten me. The one girl I tried the whole relationship thing with and she- I shook my head not wanting to think about it. What good would it do to think about that lying whore now?

By the time Leah came back holding two coffees, which honestly surprised me since I thought she tried to forget my existence when I wasn't around, but apparently she thought about me whether she wanted to or not, I had managed to set my stereo system. My CD player had to be my most prized possession other than my car. My Volvo CCR had been a gift from my parents and it was the one gift I did not return. My CD player had been a gift from my sister Alice and I loved it more than I loved a pretty woman so that in itself was an accomplishment of unspeakable magnitude.

When my new and extremely beautiful roommate handed me my coffee I pretended to take a whiff as if I had started smelling for poisons. Not that I would be able to smell anything if she had slipped something in to my coffee. "You're being nice to me and I can only assume it is because you plan to kill me off. I guess I can't be too careful can I?"

"If I was going to kill you I would've done it in a much more interesting way." She rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch. "I figured that if you had your mouth full with the task of drinking a morning cup of coffee then you wouldn't be able to hit on me. So in reality it is less of me doing a nice thing for you and more me sparing myself from your hideous pickup lines."

"You will quickly learn I am an expert when it comes to the ability to multi-task." I joked and took a drink of the still steaming coffee. I nearly gagged when I realized it was black. "You _are _trying to kill me. The first rule I am going to suggest is if you have coffee in the house warn someone if it is black. You could kill a man by giving him that garbage."

Leah scowled and reached over to snatch the Styrofoam cup from my hands. "See if I ever try to do something nice for you again. You are such a fucking pussy if you can't handle that. Please do not tell me you are one of those tea drinking, frappachino drinking, and tree hugging weirdoes?"

This time I was offended as I crossed my arms over my chest and shot her my best scowl, which admittedly was not even in the same league as hers. "There is nothing wrong with drinking something that does not stunt your growth. Now I believe you wanted to have a talk about rules, but I have a few rules of my own."

"Oh this should be interesting." She stated with a smirk before dumping the contents of her coffee cup in to mine. She started drinking it while waiting for me to say something.

"If I am not allowed to have female company then you are not allowed to have male company." I stated stubbornly and something popped in to my mind. "If you are having a female friend over then I should be allowed to watch. I mean that would be the polite thing for to do. You are more than welcome to join in if I have female company. I love to watch and occasionally join in."

My slightly lewd comment seemed to roll off of her russet shoulders easily. Her eyebrow raised in amusement as she shook her head. "Rule number one pretty boy, you are not allowed to hit on me or any friends I may have over no matter if they are male friends or female friends. Rule numbers two being you are to be dressed from the waist down at all times. If there is a fire or some other sort of emergency I do not want to be forced to see something that may blind me or do permanent damage to my brain. Rule number three is that if you are having an overnight guest then you should warn me ahead of time so that I can make plans to go out. I'll show you the same kindness and you better not stick around like some creep who listens to me have sex. That is not an okay thing for you to do. Rule number four is that you can drink your ass off because we live over a bar and so it's obvious you are going to drink, but I don't like drugs. If you want to smoke a little weed that's fine as long as you bring enough to share, anything else you may want to do then please do it elsewhere because I don't want to you to get busted in an apartment you share with me. My fifth rule is pretty simple as well, you can't have any peanut products in the house because I am allergic and it could kill me because when I say allergic I mean lungs closing seeing the Grim Reaper allergic. Now these rules may be subject to change in the future, but I don't see that as happening. As long as you keep your creepy self away from me then I don't see us as having too much of a problem. Oh one last thing, I work during the day and so when I get time to sleep I cannot have it interrupted so please respect that. Did you understand that pretty boy? Good so I am going to sleep while you unpack your shit. Don't touch my stuff and we don't have a problem."

It took me a moment to process all of what she said. I managed to speak before she disappeared in to her room. "Hey! Don't I get a say in the rules?"

My sassy roomie turned to shake her head after staring at me for a long few seconds. "No and do you want to know why? Because anything you say is going to make me want to hit you and I am much too tired for that. If you have any rules to add later on then feel free, but right now I am going to crash and your yapping is only delaying that. Night pretty boy and remember what I said, do not touch my shit or I will cut off your hand."

She disappeared and I honestly thought that would be the last time I saw her until she woke up, but I was shocked when a few minutes later she came out carrying the sheets which had been on the bed in the room she claimed as hers. I never had time to question her about it before they were shoved in to my face and she disappeared back in to her room. This was just fucking great, not even living together for a day and already she is trying to boss me around. I better get something out of this soon because I wasn't her boyfriend nor was I her maid.

TBC…

**AN: I wrote this before I went to bed and that is why it is not very long. I do hope that you all liked it and in the next chapter I am going to have either Leah or Edward have a date they bring home. Who would you like to see with a date? I was thinking about it being Edward because he is hoping to make Leah jealous and he deliberately does not tell her that he is bringing someone home because he wants her to be there. Let me know your thoughts about this. I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts about it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"We have to be quiet." I mumbled in my date's ear as I reached for the doorknob. I could barely stand straight and yet somehow I managed to open the apartment door. I had purposely not told Leah that I would be having company so that I knew she would be home. I wanted to see her reaction. "My roommate is probably in and we would not want to disturb her now would we? She doesn't like it when I have company over, especially if my company is a beautiful woman such as your-self."

Flattery was always a sure fire way to go if I wanted to get in a girl's pants. Tanya Denali smiled at me as I leaned down to kiss her directly on the collarbone. This was not my first time fucking Tanya. We always had a good time together because neither of us wanted a relationship and were alike in a lot of ways. We knew what we wanted and we would always go for it. We had been fuck buddies for a few years and whenever one of us got bored then we'd give the other a call. Since I did not seem to be making much process with Leah I figured it was time to call the big guns. I would use Tanya Denali, one of the prettiest women I have ever had the pleasure of knowing on an intimate level, to make my Quilette roomie jealous.

When we entered the living room I was pleased to see my sexy roommate sitting on the couch and flicking through the channels. She did not have a date and in the back of my mind I wondered if she had been waiting for me. She could deny she wanted me all he pleased, but I knew the truth. I could see the way she looked at me sometimes and I know for a fact it was not wishful thinking on my part. Leah Clearwater could not help but find me interesting. She was intrigued and in the end that would be her downfall and my incredible gain.

"Leah I had no idea you would be home." I stated trying to pull of acting surprised. "I thought for sure you would have a date tonight."

Right away it was obvious that Leah did not believe me. "Did you forget our rule? If you are going to bring someone home I need you to warn me so that I have time to make other plans. I should make you leave considering you broke that rule, but considering she is pretty hot then you can stay. Don't interrupt my movie or I will punch you in the face and break your pretty little jaw. So does the Barbie have a name or should I just call her hey you?"

Tanya smirked and pulled away from me in order to go sit down next to Leah. "You can call me anything you want caramel Barbie. As long as I can spend time in your company than feel free to call me whatever you wish. You know I have to admit that I did not understand Edward's fascination with you at first. I thought that it was just him being his strange self, but now that I have gotten a good look at you I can completely understand why he wants you so badly. You are a very pretty woman has anyone ever told you that?"

I watched in shock and upmost interest as my sometimes lover and hopefully future lover eyed each other like they were some sort of sexual prey. This had to be a fantasy of some sort. This could be happening only in my mind. If it were happening for real then this night had officially turned in to the best night ever! I remained quiet in fear that I would do or say the wrong thing and this perfect moment would be destroyed. I am the happiest man alive currently as I watch Leah boldly run her hand up Tanya's thigh. I could feel drool start to pool at the side of my mouth. Jasper was never going to believe this! I vaguely wondered if the two girls would me taking pictures as proof that this moment had really happened.

"Look all you want hey you Barbie, but I am afraid you can't touch." My russet skinned roomie stated with a smirk. "As much as I wouldn't mind you in my bed tonight I would have to consent to pretty boy being allowed in to and that is not going to happen."

Tanya quickly interjected. "Edward and I aren't attached at the hips. We made no solid plans for the evening so if you are up for it then I am more than interested. I am sure he can occupy himself for a few hours."

"Hours?" Leah commented with a slight smile and tilt of her head. "You know I am thinking that he would be able to keep himself busy for a while. He is a smart guy and I am pretty sure that he wouldn't mind letting me borrow you since I had to deal with finding some skank in my bed the day we moved in. So he pretty much fucking owes me this don't you pretty boy."

This is when I intervened. "Wait what? You can't do that to me. Tanya you are my date! Or well not really my date, but I thought we were going to have some fun? I should be allowed to watch considering this is my apartment as well and you would not have even met Leah had it not been for me. You at least-"

I suddenly got cut off by my blond friend and it shocked me. Tanya never turned down sex with me. I knew she had a think for women more so than men, but come on Leah got chosen over me and I didn't even get to watch? How the fuck was that fair? "You and I can have fun anytime. I don't know if I will get this chance again. If it makes you feel better I can call Kate tomorrow and tell her that you want to hook up. You know she listens to anything I say and she swallows. So have a good night and stop bitching."

I watched in horror as the pair of girls stood up and headed to my Quilette roommate's room. Speaking of the Native American temptress herself, Leah turned to give me a teasing smirk. "Since you are the main reason my night just had a sudden and interesting turn, I promise to be extra loud so that you have something to jack of to. Have a good night pretty boy."

As the door shut behind them I knew without a doubt this was war. She wanted to play dirty then the game was fucking on. I was so turned on right now and pissed at the same time. I had never had anything like that happen to me before. This night was horrible. It was based on a bunch of lies. It was a tease of a night just like Leah Clearwater. This-this was not going to stand. I was going to get back at her if it was the last thing I did.

TBC…

**AN: So after talking with my cousin we thought this would be funnier than Leah having a date. Edward had a date and it totally backfired! I had fun writing it and I know I will have fun writing the next chapter as well. I would love to hear what you thought about this chapter. I do hope that you all liked it.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Tanya sometimes I think you have moved in."**

"**Aw are you jealous I stole your girlfriend?"**

"**She wasn't my girlfriend Leah." "You two are going to have to vacate the apartment tonight because I have plans of the no clothes included kind."**

"**You won't have to worry about us. Riley, Tanya, and I are going to be in my room."**

"**Who the fuck is Riley and why does he get to join when I can't?"**

"**You had plans remember?"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Two weeks had gone by and I couldn't be sure if Tanya and Leah were now dating or if they were just fucking. I know that my blond friend spends all of her spare time here and I can tell you all now she is not spending her spare time with me. She and Leah are locked in that bedroom most times and they are not playing checkers. Or if they were playing checkers they were not playing in a way I had ever heard of. The moans and panting had me wanting to break the door down at times. It was so not fucking fair that I could not be allowed to watch. Was fate now trying to cock-block me?

I came out of my room wearing only my pajama pants and rubbing my eyes. It was two in the afternoon, but since I hadn't gone to bed until late this morning I felt as if it were fucking one AM or something. I needed coffee or I would not be able to function tonight and I had plans. I had met a really pretty red head last night and tonight I was taking her out to dinner before we came back to my place. So Leah and Tanya needed to find somewhere else to fuck.

When I came out of my room I saw Tanya sitting in Leah's lap and they were sucking each other's faces off. I took a moment to enjoy the view before I decided to say something. Since I had just woken up my tone was grouchy and scratchy with sleep. "Tanya sometimes I think you have moved in."

"Aw are you jealous I stole your girlfriend?" My Quilette roommate teased as she wrapped her arms around Tanya's waist from behind. She smirked and I knew she was trying to bait me, but I was too tired. I couldn't enter a good smart ass match until I had three cups of coffee minimum.

"She wasn't my girlfriend Leah." I told her as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

It was cold as fucking ice, but I honestly did not care. It was coffee and in this moment that is what mattered. I did not need to be hot as long as it had caffeine. After I added sugar and milk I downed it as fast as I could. I felt refreshed almost instantly and my mind cleared of the sleepy fog it had been in before. I plopped down in my recliner and gave the girls my full attention. I remembered what I wanted to talk to them about.

I took fished a cigarette out of the pack I had left on the table by my chair the night before. I lit it and took a drag before speaking. "You two are going to have to vacate the apartment tonight because I have plans of the no clothes included kind."

"You won't have to worry about us. Riley, Tanya, and I are going to be in my room." Leah told me with ease as she ran her hands up and down Tanya's arms. Her chin was resting comfortably on the blond woman's shoulder as she peered at me as if waiting to see my reaction.

My response was almost immediate. Riley was not any girl name that I had ever heard of. They were having a dude join then and that guy was not me? I had introduced them to each other for fucks sake. "Who the fuck is Riley and why does he get to join when I can't?"

"You had plans remember?" Leah told me with a grin.

That little minx loved to tease me and it was driving me fucking insane. I was either going to fuck her brains out or I was going to end up in a mental institution. I was not sure which would happen first. I was hoping for the fucking her brains out and yet I didn't hold out to much hope of that happening considering that she was holding out really well. She could play hard to get with the best of them. Yet I knew that went I did get her in the end it would be all that much more of a victory for me.

"I can cancel." I told her in all seriousness. I would cancel if I got to be with her and Tanya. I wasn't so much for doing it with another guy, but I supposed I could deal with it if I got to have them. Or they could just replace with Riley dude with me and then viola it would be the perfect evening. "I will cancel and it will be you, me, Tanya, and a night you will never be able to forget because once I am in your system you can never get rid of me. Isn't that right Tanya?"

"He has a point there." She said while getting up to get a glass of water. She was wearing a short black skirt and I turned my head to follow the sway of her hips as she walked. She had nice legs, granted they were not as nice as Leah's, but they were still pretty fucking fine in my opinion. "He is sort of like herpes. You let him once and he never goes away. He keeps coming back and back again. I can vouch that he is pretty good in bed. Worth more than just a one night stand for sure. I mean what could it hurt to let him in Lee?"

If I only liked Tanya before I completely loved her in this moment. She was trying to do me a favor. She was trying to convince the one girl on the planet who seemed able to resist my charms in to letting me share their bed for an evening. This really was a great start to my day. Better than great actually, it was a superb start to my day. I hoped the rest of my day continued to go this good. I waited eagerly to hear what Leah would say. She could not say no to Tanya Denali could she? This would be my way in. Maybe Tanya had planned it this way since she knew how badly I craved Leah Clearwater.

The russet skinned beauty stared at me for a few seconds before she stood up as well. She walked over to wear I was sitting and circled my chair as she continued to stare at me. It was obvious she was giving me another critical assessment. "He isn't bad Barbie, but like you said he is like a bad case of the herpes. If I let him in to my system once then he would never leave. So as much fun as I could have with him I think I will pass. We need to go get ready anyways since Riley will be here in a couple hours. Come on Tanya we can even shower together."

"So please do not you use all the hot water!" I called after them. I had known Leah Clearwater would not give in that easily and yet I did not let it bother me. I had all the time in the world.

Leah paused to turn and look at me. "What do you care if we use the hot water? To me it seems as if you need a nice long and extremely cold shower. You really should learn the meaning of down boy."

TBC…

**AN: This chapter was fun to write as well and I hope that you all liked it. I thought that it came out alright. Leah does love to tease Edward. In the next chapter it is more serious than the others because Tanya breaks up with Leah and Edward tries to do the right thing. He actually tries to be a nice guy and not get anything out of it. Let me know what you all thought about this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Where's Tanya?"**

"**Out fucking Riley."**

"**Why aren't you with her?"**

"**Because two is company and apparently three is a crowd." "She dumped me."**

"**Oh I am sorry to hear that."**

"**Yeah right."**

"**No I really am." "I know you liked her a lot."**

"**Did I hit you yet for introducing her to me?" "See why I won't fuck you? You bring nothing but trouble my way."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I had expected to come home to an empty apartment the next day. I had ended up spending the night with that delicious little redhead Victoria and we were planning to have a repeat performance later this evening. She a quick shift at a diner to fill in for a girl who had called in sick and then she was going to call me. I wasn't sure why I was giving this girl a two night pass, but she had been pretty good and so I figured it could not hurt. As long as she did not read more in to than what was really there we should be fine.

When I opened the door and slipped inside the apartment I noticed my Quilette roommate happened to be sitting on the couch and staring at the television which had been switched off. I looked around cautiously wondering where Tanya was. Shouldn't she be here by now? Well shouldn't she still be here considering she had most likely spent the night with that Riley guy whose face I wanted to beat in. "Where's Tanya?"

"Out fucking Riley." Leah replied in a calm voice that alerted me to the fact something was wrong.

I had not gotten a rude gesture, sarcastic remark, or even a teasing smirk. She did not even look at me and just continued to simply stare at the TV. Where was the bitch I had grudgingly started to get used to? Had she let Tanya fuck the tough bitch out of her? Why was she being so creepy calm? Had she lost her mind like those kids on the horror movies that stare at blank televisions and say that the people on screen ordered them to kill people? Would I be Leah Clearwater's next victim?

I came to sit down next to her on the couch. I carefully slung my arm over the back of the couch, but made sure that I could in no be accused of trying to put a move on her. "Why aren't you with her?"

"Because two is company and apparently three is a crowd." She muttered before leaning forward and letting her head fall in her hands. I was a bit flabbergasted to see Leah so vulnerable in this moment. She is usually so strong and not to mention bitchy. It was one of the things I found annoyingly sexy about her. "She dumped me."

Awkwardly I reached out my arm and patted her back in what I hoped she would take as a caring gesture and not some weird attempt at a come on. "Oh I am sorry to hear that."

I was not used to making people feel better. Usually I was the one pointing and laughing while mentally screaming 'ha ha you dumbass it is better you than me!' though this time I knew I was actually genuinely glad to not be in her place. Being dumped is never a can of peas and carrots. It's like going to the dentist and having your teeth pulled without any numbing medication. Going through a break up is one of the worst things in the world. So as mean as it made me I was glad it wasn't me. I was literally doing a dance for joy in my head.

Her head snapped around so that she would be able to send me a killer glare. It was pretty fucking obvious she did not believe my genuine concern for her feelings. Sure I could be a dick and sure I wanted her and Tanya to break up so that I could have a piece of her, but that did not mean I wouldn't feel badly about it. "Yeah right."

"No I really am." I tried to come off as not at all feeling a little bit happy that she was once again single, not that being single or not influences my decision that I would have her. I continued to pat the center of her back awkwardly. "I know you liked her a lot."

"Did I hit you yet for introducing her to me?" Leah suddenly stated out of the blue and before I could react she had pushed me to the floor after punching my arm. I threw my hands in my face in a girly movie, but hey my face was my money maker so to speak. Lucky for me she did not hit me again. Instead she chose to look down at me with a scowl. I think my very girly like reaction caused her to rethink hitting me some more. "See why I won't fuck you? You bring nothing but trouble my way."

For a few minutes I just saw with my ass on the floor looking up at her. I did not say anything because of the fact I didn't want to get hit. Bruises never had looked good on my pale skin. The dark of the bruise and my pale skin clashed horribly and it just didn't go together well. Finally I pushed myself up and went over to my CD and opened a secret compartment I had created a few years ago. It was pretty cool and I hid my weed there. The only person to know about it would be Leah since she was watching me with curiosity. I gathered up my rolling papers and bag of pot before making my way back over to her. I sat down next to her and licked one end of the paper as I started to fill it with my herbal friend.

"I can forgive the fact you hit me since you are going through a hard time right now." I told her calmly as I finished rolling one joint and started in on another. I got my weed from Jasper and so I felt no reason to be stingy with it when it was so obvious she needed to relax. "I can even be a good guy and share with you if you want. You want to share a joint or two with me? I am going to call Victoria and cancel since I know you need a friend right now even if you won't admit it. I am not leaving you alone for two reasons. The first reason being that if I leave and you do something stupid then it is on me. The second reason and most important in my opinion being the fact that you now know where I hide my weed. So those are the main reasons I am cancelling my date and staying with you tonight."

Leah raised her eyebrow and shook her head. "Plus the fact that you hoping for rebound sex has to be a main reason. You won't be getting sex, but you are right about the fact that if you leave I am going to raid your weed stash. So light up and hand it over."

"I was thinking we could share the first hit." I said with a small and hopeful smile before lighting the joint (I could hear my father in the back of my mind chastising me about how wrong it was, but I ignored him since he was a figment of my imagination) and continued with lighting it before taking a drag and pressing my lips to hers.

She opened her mouth to receive the smoke I blew her way. After a few seconds we pulled apart and she blew it out. "Well that was interesting and no, that doesn't count as a kiss and so you cannot be blabbing to all your guy friends about it. Oh and as much as I hate to say it, but thanks for staying with me."

TBC…

**AN: A weird chapter but for what I have happening in the next chapter it works. I hope that you all liked it and I promise the next one is going to be pretty good. Let me know what you all thought about this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**So what do you do for a job?"**

"**I'm a nurse."**

"**Holy fuck tell me you're shitting with me?"**

"**No I really am a nurse, why?"**

"**Because you just made every naughty nurse fantasy I ever had come to life in my mind."**

**AND**

"**How the fuck am I supposed to dance with you if I can't touch you?"**

"**Be creative."**

"**I'm stone and it is impossible for me to think outside the box right now."**

"**You are a sad excuse for a stoner then."**

"**Hey I am a lover not a thinker."**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Halfway through the first joint Leah and I were both lounging against the back of the couch. It turned out that both of us kind of had the same reaction when we smoked pot. First we would be all chilled out and relaxing before the hyper moment kicked in. It was cool to find someone who had the same weird reaction as I did. Usually anyone I smoked with just got hungry and while I did get hungry it wasn't as bad as everyone else I knew. I also usually got very horny, but then again I am always horny so it's not that big a deal to me.

I suddenly realized that I had been rolling the joint between my fingers and that meant I was wasting it and so I quickly handed it over to Leah who was currently trying to figure out the remote control to my CD player. We were both too lazy at the moment to get up and click the on switch. "So what do you do for a job?"

She sucked in her hit and held her breath. She made the cutest face when she was trying to hold in the smoke. It sort of reminded of a chipmunk with the way she puffed out her cheeks. I was tempted to poke her cheeks, but she blew the air out before I got the chance and handed it back to me. "I'm a nurse."

Her timing to say her answer was fucking terrible. As soon as she said that two things happened to me. The first being I nearly choked to death on the smoke sitting in my lungs and the second being my mind quickly flipping through every naughty nurse fantasy I had ever had in my entire life. Of course she had to be a nurse. I mean what else would have affected me as much as that? Well she could have said she was substitute teacher. She made me want to fuck her brains out worse than before and she was asking for me to have control while in a stoned state. This was torture of the worst kind.

"Holy fuck tell me you're shitting with me?" I exclaimed as I lit the second joint. I needed something to concentrate on other than my perverted fantasies.

The Quilette tease as I now officially dubbed her tilted her head at my reaction. She had finally gotten the hang of the CD players remote and one of my Linkin Park CD's started playing. I think it was Hybrid Theory though I did not know for sure. "No I really am a nurse, why?"

I let my eyes flicker over her body. As I saw it I should be allowed to look if she was so against me touching. I licked my lips as I gazed at her long legs before slowly traveling upwards to finally rest on her face. "Because you just made every naughty nurse fantasy I ever had come to life in my mind."

My roommate burst in to laughter and I scowled. Yeah it was funny to her because she did not have to deal with the so hard it was painful erection. She could laugh her ass off because she wasn't the one who had been affected. When she saw my scowl she rolled her eyes with a smile and stood up. She offered her hand and I realized she was asking me to dance. I narrowed my eyes and huffed.

I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout and crossed my arms over my chest. "No, I'm mad at you for laughing at me."

"Don't be such a fucking a baby." She stated and grabbed one of my arms before hauling me to my feet. "This is going to be the only time ever I will allow you to dance with me so if you want to waste it by being a cry baby then go ahead and do it."

Never being one to waste and opportunity such as this, I stood up and went to the center of the room with her. I went to grab her hips only to have my hands smacked away by soft brown ones. I let out and irritated sigh. "How the fuck am I supposed to dance with you if I can't touch you?"

Leah began to twist her arms above her head and bend her knees low that she was almost touching the ground. That girl could bend and it didn't help with my little problem one bit. "Be creative."

"I'm stone and it is impossible for me to think outside the box right now." I stated in a tone full of disbelief. This had to be a test of some sort. She was always testing me and this was just another one that I would be failing.

Her reply only annoyed me since I only got high to help cheer her up after her break up. I could have been a complete dick and gave her nothing. "You are a sad excuse for a stoner then."

"Hey I am a lover not a thinker." I said in a sharp tone ready to say more when suddenly her lips where pressed against mine.

At first I thought for sure that maybe she had tripped and actually smacked her lips against mine. What other explanation could there be? Then her warm tongue pushed my lips apart to invade my mouth and I knew that this was not an accident. She was kissing me of her own free will and I was about ready to kiss her back when my inner Jiminy cricket popped up in my mind to tell me how wrong it would be to take advantage of her in this state. The devil twin of my conscious also decided to make and appearance.

_She just suffered a break up and she is not thinking. She doesn't know what she wants and you would be taking advantage of her. __**Hey she kissed you first and so I am pretty sure she knows what she wants. **__She is not in her right mind and you don't want her to regret this do you? __**Who cares if she regrets this or not? As long as you get what you want what does it matter? **__Don't listen to him he only wants to satisfy the need your body has now, but what about later? She could be a potential partner for life and you do not want to risk losing her do you? __**What does later in life matter? You should take what you want while she is offering it!**_

I shook my head and pushed her away quickly being careful not to shove her so that she ended up face first on the floor. "No Leah we can't do this right now."

"Are you having trouble functioning?" She questioned and reached down to cup my erection through my jeans. She really was testing me and I wanted to give in, but I had to be strong. "You seem to be working perfectly fine. Do you not want to?"

I groaned and removed her hand. "Trust me when I saw want to be with you more than you can fathom, but you just suffered a break up and I would be an ass to take advantage of that. God I sound so gay saying this, but I am with you I want you to be with me to for more than just revenge on your ex or a way to relieve your loneliness. Now that I am done sounding like a pussy I need a fucking ice cold shower and maybe when I am done we can watch a movie or something together."

TBC…

**AN: I had fun writing this chapter and I am excited to write the next one as well. Edward tried to be a nice guy, but in the next chapter he is sort of regretting it and you will see why. Let me know if you liked this chapter or not. I hope you enjoyed it because I had lots of fun writing it.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Why is your hand on my ass?"**

"**Well I am kind of rethinking my reaction last night."**

"**To late to be taking it back." "You had your chance and you didn't want me so too bad for you."**

"**I was trying to be a nice guy!"**

"**See where being nice gets you?"**

"**Being a good guy sucks dick."**

"**See and I would have probably sucked your dick last night, but you had to play the good guy. Nice guys never finish first, they always finish last you need to remember that."**

"**I'll write that down in my mental note book."**

"**Be sure you do that." "Oh Tanya will be coming by to pick up some of her shit so I need to leave."**

"**Why do you need to leave?"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I was such a fucking idiot for trying to be a good guy last night. What the fuck had I been thinking? He had been all over me and I told her no? Had I been completely out of my mind? Well technically I had been, but still even stoned I should have known better than to tell her no. I spent all night regretting it and the small amount of sleep I usually got was almost nonexistent last night. You try sleeping with a boner that just comes back no matter how many times you take care of it. It is not the most pleasant feeling in the world.

Dragging my feet as I came out of my room, I noticed Leah already awake and leaning down in front of the sink. I had warned her when we moved in that they had a tendency to plug, but had she listened to me? Of fucking course not because she thought I had been lying. With a tired smile I came up behind her and placed the palm of my hand against her ass. I may have fucked up the night before, but perhaps I had a chance of remedying my idiotic mistake.

As soon as my palm made in contact with her ass I could see her back tense up. Her spine straightened before she turned her head to look at me. I noticed she seemed irritated which was better than the zombie kind of state she had been in when I found her yesterday. I must have helped her somewhat with the breakup she had with Tanya. "Why is your hand on my ass?"

"Well I am kind of rethinking my reaction last night." I told her truthfully as I used my other free hand to pour myself a cup of coffee.

I was quite able to multi-task when I wanted to do so. The good thing about this cup of morning Joe was the fact I did not have to drink it ice cold. It had obviously just been made and was still steaming hot. What a great start to my day with a coffee and an ass grab. Could it get any better than this? Maybe a morning up against the wall fuck would be a way to make it better and I was hoping it would turn to that direction soon. I could be a patient man when the situation called for it, but this was fucking silly. I had _never _waited for a woman as long as I have waited for Leah Clearwater. She was doing something weird to my head and I did not like it one bit.

"To late to be taking it back." My Quilette roommate sighed and put a wrench I hadn't known her to be holding down on the floor. She ran her fingers in her hair before standing up and removing my hand. She grabbed my coffee cup from my hand took a sip. When I went to take it back the little minx licked the whole top outline of the glass. Eww! Did she know nothing about germs? "You had your chance and you didn't want me so too bad for you."

"I was trying to be a nice guy!" I snapped unable to keep a lid a on my frustration. I was tired, hungry, horny, and thirsty.

She could act all I am better than you are now, but we both knew that last night she was throwing herself at me. She had practically begged me with her tongue in my mouth to fuck her. Was she pissed I had turned her down? Did everything I do end up being the wrong thing when it came to her? Had I flipped in to opposite world? When would I actually do the right thing when it came to what she wanted from me? Maybe I should start doing what normal women would hate so I would know that she would be happy with my actions. Leah seemed to like ass backwards shit than what was considered the norm. Hey, maybe that was the key to getting her. I had to be the exact opposite of what she was used to. I needed to surprise her. I would have to think more about this theory later since I was too exhausted to do so now.

She finished off the coffee and poured herself some more while being kind enough to hand me a fresh cup. She even poured me a cup of the black liquid and I had to wonder if maybe she felt badly about how she was acting when I did a nice thing. Or at least I had thought that until she opened her mouth and let the words come out. "See where being nice gets you?"

"Being a good guy sucks dick." I pouted while resting against the counter with a sigh of my own. I tried desperately to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

If I had not been horny as hell before then I most certainly was after I heard her next words. I actually had to grip the edges of the counter to ensure I did not fall flat on my ass at the mental images she caused to spiral in my brain. "See and I would have probably sucked your dick last night, but you had to play the good guy. Nice guys never finish first, they always finish last you need to remember that."

"I'll write that down in my mental note book." The words came out and it was a miracle that I had been able to create them in the first place. The image of her on her knees with her warm mouth around me had me ready to go in to spasms. She lived to fucking torment me of this I was absolutely sure.

"Be sure you do that." Leah muttered and for the first time I noticed her gathering up her purse and Jacket. Where was she going this early in the morning? I know she did not have to work today and as far as I knew she didn't have any sort of date. She must have caught me looking at her because she suddenly answered my unanswered question. "Oh Tanya will be coming by to pick up some of her shit so I need to leave."

As she went to walk passed my hand reached out to grab her upper arm. I knew my expression held nothing other than concern and again this was a first for me. I usually didn't care about anyone who wasn't family. Well not since Bella anyways and that bitch had ruined me. She was the reason I ended up so fucked up. "Why do you need to leave?"

The La Push beauty met my eyes for a second before she opened her mouth to reply. As usual her reply was pure sarcasm. "Because I don't want to get blood on the carpet since it is a bitch to get out. Unless you want to pay for it to be professionally cleaned then I suggest you let me go so I can get the hell out of her because she shows up."

I could feel a frown marring my features though suddenly it was replaced with a genuine smile. "There is no need for you to leave. I have a great idea to not only get back at her, but you lift your spirits as well. I promise that it won't be anything you are going to hate. It is just an idea that will fucking piss her off. If Tanya hates anything it is the thought she lost what was hers to me. That is why she never did really like the idea of me with other girls when we were doing our on and off thing. When she thinks something belongs to her she likes to think it should be that way forever."

TBC…

**AN: I know it is a short chapter, but I am getting ready for surgery in a few hours. Nothing to serious and I should be able to go home today which is going to be an eight hour drive. I just wanted to post something and I hope that you all liked it. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Please R*R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**What the fuck is going on here?"**

"**What does it look like?"**

"**You're fucking him?" "I should have known since you wanted to bring him in to our relationship."**

"**You did?"**

"**I was drunk and it was just an idea so don't go getting all excited just yet pretty boy and so what if I am?"**

**AND**

"**Who is Bella?"**

"**I don't want to talk about it."**

"**Well tough because I do want to talk about it." "Tanya said I was going to just be another Bella. Should I be worried or something?"**

"**Trust me you couldn't be Bella if you tried and that is a good thing. She's a heartless bitch who cuts out a still beating heart without using anything to numb the pain."**

**"Oh then she is a female Sam." "You don't need to explain now I get it."**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Despite my best efforts I had been unable to convince Leah to fuck me. I had told her it was a sure fire way of pissing of Tanya, but she adamantly refused. In the end I did use my amazing charm to convince her to make out with me. Since we couldn't know for sure what time Tanya would show up we had spent the last twenty minutes on the couch kissing and groping. At first she seemed to be a little hesitant and then suddenly she was so in to it that even I was having trouble keeping up.

I guess we had both been so lost in our session that neither of us heard the door open. I had just managed to convince my Quilette roommate to straddle my waist when Tanya's voice rang throughout the whole room. I cringed at the interruption even though it had been the reason we started this whole thing in the first place. "What the fuck is going on here?"

I ignored the blond and continued trailing kisses down the length of Leah's throat. I would let her do the talking while I got as much from this experience as I could. I was not going to waist an opportunity such as this. Who knows if I will ever get this close to my roommate again? I may as well enjoy it while it lasts.

"What does it look like?" Leah stated and I could almost see her eye roll in my mind. She would no doubt rub this in Tanya's face as much as she good and I didn't mind one bit that she was using me as a pawn in her game. I thought it was fun actually.

"You're fucking him?" My past fling said with shock and maybe a hint of pain her voice. I did not bother trying to analyze the other emotion because I really didn't care right now. All I cared about was the fact Leah had moved her hand so she was cupping my erection through my jeans. The moment would have been perfect if Tanya would shut her fucking mouth. "I should have known since you wanted to bring him in to our relationship."

Wait what? My head snapped up as I blinked a few times. Did I just hear what I thought I had heard? The girl I had been chasing after actually considered me? I _knew _it! I knew that she wanted me and she only pretended she didn't. I did have an effect on her no matter what she said. I could feel myself wanting to break in to a victory dance. "You did?"

The russet skinned beauty sighed dramatically and I felt her nails dig in to the flesh underneath my jeans. She was warning me to not be a smart ass and for the first time ever I would take her warning. I did not like where here hand was resting for the moment. "I was drunk and it was just an idea so don't go getting all excited just yet pretty boy and so what if I am?"

"We just broke up Leah." Tanya stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Then she turned her attention to me. We stopped making out for the time being and now I knew I would have to deal with listening to Tanya bitch. I wanted to go back to what Leah and I had been doing before. "You told me that you weren't interested in dating since Bella and I know Leah doesn't want just casual sex. She needs someone who can commit to her and no offence, but I don't see you as being that kind of person."

So Leah wanted a serious relationship? I put that fact in my mind for later use. Right now I was pissed at Tanya for bringing up my ex. It was my turn to hurt her by delivering a blow to her ego. "Maybe I just didn't want a relationship with you and that's why I said those things? You never were the kind of girl I could be serious about. I said what I needed to in order to get what I wanted from you and now that I have I see no further use for you."

"Fuck you!" She snapped and whirled around once she opened the door. She hadn't even gathered up her stuff and to be honest I didn't care. She had brought up Bella knowing what a sore spot that was with me and so I hurt her the only way I knew how. I really could be a selfish dick when I wanted to be. It is what I was good at. "You two deserve each other and I hope that she ends up breaking your heart just like Bella did because people like you do not deserve to be happy Edward Cullen. People like you deserve to rot in hell!"

The door slammed and neither the Quilette female in the room or my-self said anything at first. It took both of us a few minutes to realize she was still in my lap and while I did not mind I knew she was very uncomfortable. I didn't even try to cop a feel when she got up since my mind was focused on Tanya's parting words. Flashes of my relationship with Bella flashed in my mind and I could feel my hands clench to fists at my sides. I tried so hard to block out the past and here it was coming back so fast that there was nothing I could do to block them out. I did not want to think about this shit. I tried so hard to forget it and move on with my life. I did not want to be forced to remember.

"Who is Bella?" I became snapped out of my thoughts by my roommate's question. She was standing in front of me with her hands on her hips looking as if she would beat the answer out of me if she had to. I would welcome the physical pain over the emotional.

Jumping to my feet quickly I tried to think of an exit. I had no desire to talk about this. It brought to many memories and I wasn't sure I would ever be ready to face them head on. I'd become pretty skilled at out running the past. If it were a sport then I would have a gold metal no doubt. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well tough because I do want to talk about it." Leah told me in a take no prisoner tone. She was blocking my path to the door and if I went to my bedroom she would just follow me. I was seriously considering jumping out of the window to escape this conversation. I would most likely die, but it would be worth not having to open up about my past. "Tanya said I was going to just be another Bella, should I be worried or something?"

A humorless laugh escaped my lips. Isabella Swan was a one of the kind bitch and no women could ever hope to be as cruel as her. She created the term heartless bitch and if anyone tried to steal that title I am sure she would sue them for copy rights. "Trust me you couldn't be Bella if you tried and that is a good thing. She's a heartless bitch who cuts out a still beating heart without using anything to numb the pain."

"Oh then she is a female Sam." Her brown eyes softened as pain flashed through them. I was surprised to feel her arms wrap around me in a hug. I would have understood her choking me since it was Leah, but she was being nice and her worlds explained it all. Maybe I wasn't as alone as I had thought myself to be. Maybe there was someone out there who understood. "You don't need to explain now I get it."

TBC…

**AN: Sort of a serious chapter because I thought that it was needed. I know it was not the best, but I think it came out alright. As you can guess Bella did a number on Edward and he still has not dealt with it yet. I hope that you all like this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts. The next chapter should be better because we will get back to pervert Edward Cullen lol.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**So I can't take this anymore." "You have to put me out of my misery by sleeping with me."**

"**No."**

"**Please?"**

"**No."**

"**I'll buy you cake."**

"**Tempting, but again I have to say no."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because I like seeing you break pretty boy."**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I can't take this anymore! I am going to reach my breaking point and then I'll have to be put in a mental hospital and when people ask me why I lost my mind I will have to say lack of sex. It isn't that I am lacking offers of sex because let's face it, girls want me. They want the copper hair and green eyes. They want the charming smile and sweet words I can offer them. The only problem is the fact that I don't want them. There is only one girl I want lately and she won't give me the time of day. Leah Clearwater is going to kill me or tease me to the point I kill myself.

I have never been one to beg and here I am getting ready to fall to my knees and beg her to fuck me. Just one time and I will leave her alone for a while. Unless of course it is really good and then I may have to follow her around until she does it again. I really don't know what else to do. Fucking other girls is off the table because I have no desire for them right now. My eyes are only for Leah and it is driving me fucking nuts. So many offers I am getting and yet here I am turning them down. I've turned in to a pansy and it is all my roommates fault!

"So I can't take this anymore." I say as soon as Leah comes out of her room. She was getting ready for a night out on the town and she looked delectable. Her hair piled up on the top of her head in a messy bun with ringlets falling down and framing her face. She had on tight black leather pants that laced up the sides with a bikini top covered by a mesh long sleeve shirt. Her feet covered by black strappy heeled sandals and big gold hoop earrings dangling from her ears. Oh fuck me she really _was _trying to kill me. "You have to put me out of my misery by sleeping with me."

A smile played at the corner of her lips as she placed her hands on her hips. "No."

This is where the begging would come in. I may be a proud man, but I was not past begging. I dropped to my knees and clasped my hands together as I looked up at her with what I hoped to be my puppy dog eyes. They needed to be very convincing if I stood a chance of getting what I wanted. "Please?"

I held my breath as I waited to hear her answer. She was looking down at me in what I had learned to be her amused face. Okay so amusement was not a bad thing at least she was not beating my face in. Maybe she was even thinking about it. "No."

"I'll buy you cake." I said quickly not letting my disappointment show. I would convince her to sleep with me. I had to for the sake of my own sanity.

Leah raised her eyebrow before stepping away from me in order to grab her purse. I was still on my knees when she turned around and put the final nail in my metaphorical coffin. "Tempting, but again I have to say no."

Standing up I followed her as she gathered up her shit. Maybe I was a glutton for punishment or maybe I was just that bored. I needed to know why she wouldn't sleep with me. Tanya had made it pretty fucking clear that Leah had thought about it. So why was she holding back? "Why?"

"Because I like seeing you break pretty boy." She told me, but I did not buy that answer for a second. Maybe she was scared to sleep with me because she was afraid. Tanya had mentioned how she wanted a relationship and not just sex.

I let that thought linger in my mind. Relationship. I had not been in a relationship since Isabella and I had no desire to do so again. Relationships equaled pain and heartbreak in my book. They sucked away at your soul until you were left empty and all you could do was try to drink or fuck away what was left. It was better to feel nothing than feel everything only to have it ripped away.

"What if I promised to break after we fucked? Would you sleep with me then?" I asked and grabbed a beer from the fridge before popping the top and downing it as quickly as I could without choking.

"I don't trust men when they promise something." My Quilette roommate told me bluntly before reaching past me to grab a beer as well. Leah is one of the few women I know who actually drink the stuff. "You would have to break before I fucked you and while we are on the topic, why do you want me so much anyways? Is this some sort of weird male marking type thing you have?"

"I'm not a dog that takes a piss on what I think belongs to me." I scoffed and closed the fridge. We really needed to get some real food. I don't think moldy bread and a can of soup constitutes as food.

She laughed once as she leaned against the counter. "You think I belong to you? I've had a lot of guys try to claim me before, but none of them have ever quite worded it like that."

I decided against trying to back-track my words. "You were mine the moment you walked in to the bar Leah. It is only a matter of time before you either accept that or try to fight it."

Leah smirked and offered her arm to me. "Well I suppose that if I have to belong to someone then I could do worse. Come for out for a night on the town on with me pretty boy."

I took her arm because let's face facts here people, there is no way I am going to turn down an offer like that. "I would be honored to accompany you on a night on the town my lady. Maybe if you are lucky I will give you a kiss at the end of the night."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I thought it was a mix of funny and cute. In the next chapter they will run in to Edward's ex and that should be interesting. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Want to do Jello shots?"**

"**Only if it is green Jello."**

"**Green is my favorite." "Can I do it off of your stomach?"**

"**Don't go pushing your luck pretty boy."**

"**Hey a man has to try."**

**AND**

"**Edward is that you?" "I would recognize that hair anywhere!"**

"**Bella I thought you were somewhere that was far far away?"**

"**I came back isn't that great?"**

"**Yippie, yay, and hooray." "How long are you staying and when will you be gone?"**

"**I thought I would stick around for a while and maybe see some old faces. How are you? Are you seeing anyone?"**

"**Yeah he is seeing me."**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah and I didn't go far. When she suggested a night on the town I actually thought we would leave the building, but we just went downstairs to the bar. She had an interesting definition of night out on the town. One of these days I would really have to take her out. Maybe I would take her out to the clubs in Seattle. I bet she would have a good time there. Some of those places got fucking wild. It was not considered a good night if you weren't hauled in by the cops for one reason or another. I figured my Quilette roommate would fit in quite well in that scene.

We had been at the bar for a few minutes when she turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't you going to offer to get me a drink or something?"

I was tempted to tell her that I would only do that had this been a date. Then I wondered if this was not some kind of test. Women did that shit right? They would give a guy a test without telling them first. "Want to do Jello shots?"

She nodded and cracked her neck. She was giving me a look as if she were seeing me for the first time and it was kind of freaking me out. Did I have something on my face? I wiped my face on my arm in case I actually did have something on my face. "Only if it is green Jello."

"Green is my favorite." I replied and turned to the bar where Alice was working. My sister was grinning as I ordered a round of Jello shots. I was waiting patiently and tilted my head slightly to look at Leah. She was being kind of odd tonight and I figured this would be my chance to do something with her she wouldn't normally do. "Can I do it off of your stomach?"

"Don't go pushing your luck pretty boy." She hissed narrowing her eyes at me as I sighed and handed her the shot. It seemed as if she were an expert and doing Jello shots because she did it like a pro.

Using the little straw I had been given I made sure to run it around the edge of the clear cup before I downed the shot. I decided to order six more and motioned for my sister to get them. I told her to put them on my tab and she did because I would pay for it eventually. If I didn't she would pester me to death. "Hey a man has to try."

We continued doing Jello shots for a couple of hours. Sometimes we would take a break to do shots of Purple Nurple which was a drink I loved. She called me gay for liking such a drink and I just shot her smile before downing another shot. Eventually I started to get hot and so I took off my leather jacket. I noticed her watching me and I looked around to make sure it was actually me she was staring at.

"What?" I asked her as I threw my jacket at Jasper and told him to put it in the back. This wouldn't be the first time I had a jacket stolen in this joint.

When she muttered nothing under her breath and turned to look away from me I just chalked it up to crazy female shit. Then I would catch her looking at my arms when she thought I didn't see her. Oh she liked my arms did she? I flexed my muscles while pretending I had no idea what she was doing. I made a mental note to buy more sleeveless shirts in order to give her a show.

"Are you going to ask me to dance or do I need to find better company?" Leah snapped out in irritation after a few minutes of my muscle flexing. I was starting to wonder if this actually was a real date. She wasn't acting in normal Leah behavior and that confused me. Did this mean more than just simply hanging out?

"Do you want to dance?" I asked and offered her my hand.

The beautiful russet skinned female smirked and placed her hand in mine. "Wow you finally asked and yes I want to dance dumbass otherwise I would not have mentioned it. You are a really bad date did you know that? I don't know how you get so many fucking girls wanting to fuck you."

"To be fair I didn't know this was a date." I told her as we made our way to the dance floor together. I wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close to my body so that our hips were pressing together as we ground together to the beat of the music. "If I had known this was a date I would be charming the panties off of you by now."

Her answer to my comment was an eye roll as we continued to dance together. I was still trying to figure out what the fuck was going on. Leah wouldn't fuck me, but she would go out on a date with me without letting me know this actually was a date? What the hell did that mean? Did I want it to mean anything? Three songs later I was still trying to figure that out when she excused herself to go to the bathroom. I made my way back to the bar to wait for her when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Edward is that you?" I knew the voice well and that is the reason I did not want to turn around. This couldn't be happening to me right now. This was not happening. I was having a nightmare. I reached over to pinch myself, but I did not wake up. I was living a nightmare. When the tapping on my shoulder persisted I turned around and tried to smile at my ex. "I would recognize that hair anywhere!"

"Bella I thought you were somewhere that was far far away?" I commented as I looked her over. Two years apart had not changed her any appearance wise. She still had those much too chocolate brown eyes, chestnut hair which fell around her shoulders, heart shaped face, and vampire pale skin. She looked exactly the same as she had when she walked out on me. I could remember as if it had been yesterday.

She smiled and placed her hand on my arm. I wanted to yank it away, but that would mean she had an effect on me and I did not want her to know that so I remained calm and collected as I order a shot of whatever the hell I had just order. I don't really remember though I find out it is whiskey when it burns its way down my throat.

I try to concentrate on the burning instead of her words. "I came back isn't that great?"

"Yippie, yay, and hooray." I reply without much enthusiasm. I knew my ex to be thick, but she couldn't honestly think I was happy about seeing her here could she? Did she not remember how we had parted? It had not been on good terms and that was her doing not mine. "How long are you staying and when will you be gone?"

Those big brown eyes were looking in to mine and I knew she searching for some sort of emotion. I made sure she would only see hate. I knew Bella wanted to see if she still had some sort of hold on me and I wouldn't let that happen. I was not her Edward anymore and never would I allow myself to be that again. "I thought I would stick around for a while and maybe see some old faces. How are you? Are you seeing anyone?"

"Yeah he is seeing me." I let out a sigh of relief when Leah come up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. Her chin was resting comfortably on my shoulder and I thanked her silently for coming to my aid. "Now I don't know who the fuck you are, but I suggest you back away from my boyfriend before I bash your face in. He doesn't pay attention to featureless whores who are trying to catch his attention."

"Hey baby." I purred playing along and reaching down to squeeze her ass. Her eyes flashed warning me to stay within the appropriate touching lines. "I would like to introduce you to Isabella Swan you remember hearing me speak about her don't you?"

TBC…

**AN: I know this chapter was not as funny as others, but this story needed to have a little bit of seriousness. I mean remember it was only supposed to be like five chapters lol. I need a plot and this is the start to a very interesting plot like I can tell you that. The idea kind of hit me last night in a stroke of genius if I may say so myself. I am very excited as to what will happen in future chapters. Anyways, I would love to hear if you liked this or not and your thoughts about it.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**How long have you two been together?"**

"**A year and eleven wonderful months."**

"**Is it serious between you two."**

"**I would say so considering I just asked her to marry me."**

"**You're getting married?" "Am I invited to the wedding."**

**AND**

"**What the hell was that pretty boy?" "Pretending to date is one thing, but now we have to pretend to be engaged?"**

"**It won't be forever Leah."**

"**No just until we have a fake wedding because you invited her!"**

"**Are you angry because it is a fake wedding?" "I can give you a real honeymoon if you want."**

"**Don't make me lose my lunch." "I'm pissed because I actually have to pretending I am marrying you. I can't tell her the truth now because that bitch will win and I don't lose."**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

If myself, Leah, and Bella had not been in the bar I am almost positive that it would've been so quiet you could hear a pin drop or a cricket a mile away. The two girls looked at each other as if sizing the other one up. I had to admit I liked being a pawn in their game of tug of war even if I knew that Leah was only doing it because we were friends. Well I hoped we were friends because that was a step in the right direction after all. I made sure to slip my hand in hers as I smiled at my ex. In my head I was singing the childhood song 'na na nana na' in my head hoping that I had hurt her even a fraction of how badly she had hurt me.

To her credit Bella managed a small smile. If I hadn't seen the anger in her eyes then I would have thought that maybe she could be genuinely happy for me. After all it was not like she knew my relationship with Leah was actually a great big lie meant to rub my fake happiness in her face. "How long have you two been together?"

I had decided to play this up for all that it was worth. I wrapped an arm around my Native American roommate's waist as I nuzzled her throat. It wasn't hard to play crazy in love because I knew every sweet word and gesture in Leah's direction was a knife in the heart of Bella. "A year and eleven wonderful months."

I chose that date for a specific reason which was also meant to hurt my ex. You see if I had been dating Leah for exactly one year and eleven months it would mean that it had only taken me a month to get over Bella. This would kill my doe eyed ex because if she hated one thing it was the thought of being easily forgotten and I did not want her to know how much she had constantly been in my mind for the last two years.

"Is it serious between you two?" She asked and I saw the glittering hope in her eyes. A hope that I wanted to crush in to dust.

A blinding smile came to rest on my lips and I securely wrapped my arms around Leah's waist, one of my hands resting against her stomach. I had been planning to go with a simple yes and yet that is not what came out of my mouth. The words which spilled out between my lips were not something I thought I would ever hear myself say. "I would say so considering I just asked her to marry me."

I could feel Leah stiffen beneath my fingers and knew she was going to blow it if she didn't relax. Being so tense was a dead giveaway to the fact we were not a happily engaged couple. I ran my hand over her stomach in a way to get her head back in the game. She must have taken the hint because I could feel her relaxing almost immediately. To be fair she was the one who had started this by pretending to be my girlfriend. I am simply playing along in a game she had technically started.

"You're getting married?" I could detect a rise in Bella's tone. Her hands were twitching at her sides and from my experience of knowing her I knew that she was close to either hyperventilating or having a nervous breakdown. Yes score one for me! Her next question thought caught me off guard. "Am I invited to the wedding?"

It was Leah who actually answered this time because I had been too busy trying to think of a nice way to say no. Honestly would it have been rude of me to say no to my ex for wanting to go to my fake wedding? I mean who wants an ex at a wedding fake or not? Why was I even worrying about this because I wasn't getting married and so there was no reason to worry about something that would never happen.

Leah's voice was chirpy and that in itself was a miracle since I knew that she could not be happy with me. "Well sure you are invited. I am surprised you did not get the invitation yet. I mean at first Edward was afraid I wouldn't want you at the wedding, but I see no reason why you shouldn't be. I mean you are a part of his past. I don't see a relationship that is over as something I should fear."

00000000

Bella stuck around for a total of ten minutes before she found a reason to leave. She made sure to give me her number and told me to call her the next day so that we could do lunch. I had been planning to throw her number away and forgetting it, but Leah took the paper and said we would be delighted to do lunch. It was odd because I figured she would want to have this whole pretend relationship with over as soon as possible. As soon as she left though I got the anger I knew my roomie had been hiding under the surface.

"What the hell was that pretty boy?" She turned and unleashed her rage on me. Her hand shot out to slap me upside the head. I could feel stars in my eyes from the force of her blow. "Pretending to date is one thing, but now we have to pretend to be engaged?"

I wanted to point out that it had been her idea and yet I did not because I figured she would just hit me some more. In my experience with angry women I had learned that it was best to do whatever I could to placate her. I put on my best calm expression and motioned for Jasper to get her a Bloody Mary which happened to be her favorite drink. "It won't be forever Leah."

The Quilette women rolled her eyes obviously not buying in to my 'everything will be alright' vibe I was trying to send her. She took the drink my soon to be brother in law handed her and drank it as quickly as she could without choking. The glass slammed down against the wooden counter when she was done. "No just until we have a fake wedding because you invited her!"

"Are you angry because it is a fake wedding?" I said with a smirk falling back on flirting as a safety net of sorts. I let my eyes trail over her body slowly making my statement pretty clear. "I can give you a real honeymoon if you want."

"Don't make me lose my lunch." She snapped and grabbed her jacket as she started to head in the direction of our apartment. I followed her for lack of anything better to do. "I'm pissed because I actually have to pretending I am marrying you. I can't tell her the truth now because that bitch will win and I don't lose."

"Well I say game on baby." I replied as I reached out to smack her ass and she whirled around so quickly I was lucky that my head remained attached to my body. I tried to play innocent. "What? We need to start acting like a happy couple so you had better get used to me touching you."

My reply from Leah was a roll of the eyes as she sprinted up the stairs mumbling something under her breath that I could not understand. I smiled because for the first time since Bella showed her face I felt as if everything would be alright. On the bright side I would be allowed to kiss and touch Leah without worrying about a restraining order. My day was looking up and I did not want this good streak to end.

TBC…

**AN: Now we are actually getting to a plot of this story and I am quite pleased. I hope that you all agree with me and I hope that you are liking the turn this story took. The next chapter is going to be interesting and I am excited to write it though it will be after my trip. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**You want to what?"**

"**Well we want to prove to her that we are getting married right?"**

'**Yes."**

"**Well what if we had a wedding, but didn't file the paper work? It would be just the ceremony."**

"**You're serious about this?"**

**AND**

"**Alice will you be my maid of honor?"**

"**Aww even if this wedding isn't going to be real I am so honored!"**

"**Jasper will you be my best man?"**

"**I suppose, but don't think I will supply free booze."**

"**When are you telling your mother Leah?"**

"**I didn't know I had to. Can we just pretend we invited her and the invitation got lost in the mail?"**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It had been three days since Leah and I had our little run with my ex Bella on what I had not known was actually a date. Ever since I had accidently told Bella Leah and I were engaged I couldn't get it off my mind. Leah had been the one to suggest we would have to carry on the lie and after thinking about it one night I realized we could not be engaged forever. That is how I came up with the idea to have a fake wedding. I explained it to my roommate minutes before and she was simply staring at me as if I had turned in to an octopus of some kind and started waving my arms in all different directions.

"You want to what?" She questioned after a few tense moments of silence.

I suppose I could give her a few minutes to absorb the information since it was only six in the morning. I had burst in to her room around five thirty due to the fact I could not sleep. I had wanted to fill her in on my crazy plan as soon as I possibly could. If my sleep was going to be interrupted then damn it hers was as well.

Sitting down on the edge of her bed I was tempted to pull a flirty move and sit up next to her, but I wanted her to take my proposition seriously and I doubted that she would do that if I tried to make a move on her. "Well we want to prove to her that we are getting married right?"

Leah raised her eyebrow and took the cup of coffee I had offered her when I barged in to her room. The only reason I had done so in the first place was to counter any attack she may have had planned due to my interruption of her sleep. "Yes."

"Well what if we had a wedding, but didn't file the paper work? It would be just the ceremony." I told her as rationally as I could considering the subject we happened to be talking about. "To the outside world we would be getting married, but in reality it would just be like a fancy part of sorts. Free gifts, booze, and revenge all in one."

"You're serious about this?" She asked before standing up to grab her clothes so that she could take a shower. I admired her toned ass in her booty shorts when she bent down to pick up her dirty laundry from the night before. Where she was a clean freak I usually left my shit laying around until I had further use for it. "You want to pretend to get married? You know that if you really want to go through this then you have to commit to it even if it is all fake. You will not be sleeping around and no, we won't be sleeping together, but I still do not want you with other girls and I won't be with other guys. Also, as your fake fiancée I expect for you to take me out once in a while and stuff got it?"

I mock saluted her with a cocky smile. "Man this is worse than a real relationship. At least in real relationships I know that I am getting something for all the trouble I go through and not I am going to be left high and dry in the relationship benefits desert. I am only doing this because I am pretty sure I can wear you down to fuck me and because I want to hurt my ex."

After Leah showered we decided that I needed to tell Jasper and Alice what was going on. I knew they would be back us up because Alice hated Bella. You see my pixie like sister and my ex had been best friends and then one day in the early days of Jasper and Alice's relationship Bella had tried to get Jasper drunk enough to fuck her. It had been around the end of my relationship with Bella and her plans had almost torn my family apart. So I knew for sure that Alice and Jazz would back us up. They would do anything they could to help us and with Alice and her craziness I felt as if we would really be able to pull this whole thing off.

After explaining the whole big mess to my sister and Jasper Leah decided to be cute. The Native American female took Alice's hand in a big dramatic gesture and brought their joined hands to her heart. "Alice will you be my maid of honor?"

My little sister beamed brightly before jumping up and down. I could tell that she would take this thing far beyond what was needed to actually be convincing. "Aww even if this wedding isn't going to be real I am so honored!"

I did not feel the need to be so dramatic and I simply looked at the honey blond male across from me. There was nobody else that I would want to have standing beside me on my fake wedding day. "Jasper will you be my best man?"

He shrugged with a slight grin as he wrapped his arms around his fiancée. "I suppose, but don't think I will supply free booze. Who would have thought that you would be getting married before Alice and me? Especially to a girl who won't even fuck you. That is going to be such a bad honeymoon for you. You can borrow my stack of Playboys if you want since Ali wants me to burn them anyways."

I never got the chance to reply because Alice cut me off before I even had a chance. "When are you telling your mother Leah?"

Her question intrigued me since I knew little to nothing about Leah's family. She never got letters from them or phone calls that I knew off. Nobody ever came to see her and sometimes I wondered if she even had family. How was it that my sister seemed to know more about my fake fiancée than I did?

"I didn't know I had to. Can we just pretend we invited her and the invitation got lost in the mail?" My Quilette roomie looked about ready to throw up. She must not get along with her family. At least I wasn't the only one with fucked up relationships with certain people I shared blood with. Suddenly she turned on me and grabbed me by the ear. "If I have to pretend to be marrying a white boy then you are going with me to deal with my bat shit crazy mother."

TBC…

**AN: I would have made this longer, but I had to use my cousin's computer until I get mine back tomorrow. I hope that you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts about it. Let me know what you want to see happen in the next few chapters. In the next chapter you get to see Sue Clearwater.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

On the day that Leah had taken off of work so that we could go and tell her mother about our fake engagement she looked normal. Now I know that sounds odd since I am kind of freaking out about her looking like just another person, but you have to understand that I was used to seeing her as hot kickass Leah who wore short skirts and thigh high boots. I was not used to regular Leah who wore blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Seeing her look so normal and not downright sex on legs had me feeling as if I had fell in to opposite land. Don't get me wrong though because I would totally still do her, but for the first time since meeting her, getting her naked was not the main thing on my mind.

We took my car since she said the one way to catch her mother's attention in a good way would be for us to not show up on a motorcycle. So Leah liked motorcycles did she? I would have to think about investing in one or asking Jasper if I could borrow his, though I thought better of that when I remembered the things he told me he and my sister did on that bike. Yeah, I wouldn't be touching that bike with a ten foot pole even if it was washed down in bleach. There are some things sex is just not worth and having to touch a bike where my sister and future brother in law had done it was one of the very few things sex was not worth. Even sex with Leah could not get me near that thing now.

I am not sure what I expected when we reached her family home in La Push. I mean I never really pictured the badass Leah Clearwater as coming from a little white house with the whole picket fence thing. I guess I never really thought about the origins of one Leah Clearwater because unless it had something to do with me nailing her it had never crossed my mind. We stayed in the car for a few minutes and when I looked over she was smoking a cigarette. It had to be like her fifth one in ten minutes.

"You know those cause cancer and premature wrinkles." I said automatically as a way to get rid of the tension. "They can also give you yellow teeth and nobody wants to marry someone with yellow teeth."

Turning to face me she opened her mouth wide revealing her pearly whites. "Well I have nothing to worry about because I use those whitening strips and so far they have been doing a bang up job. Look a few rules before you enter the closest thing to hell La Push has. One, under no circumstances do you get in to a conversation about politics with my mother it will only end badly with you. Second, no talk about past relationships because again she will use that to slaughter you. Do not play video games with my brother no matter how much of a temptation it proves to be. He will never let you leave if you start and in my mother's eyes that is a sign of immaturity. Basically to gain her approval you have to be the most boring, normal, perfect guy to ever exist. I know for you that is going to be one heck of a stretch, but if you don't want my boot up your ass then you will get it right. Do you understand all of that? Good now let's go and get this done because the sooner we start the sooner it is over with and we can leave and spend the rest of the day actually doing something enjoyable."

She never gave me a chance to say anything witty or perverted because in the next second she was out of the car and I had no choice other than to follow her. When we stood on the front porch waiting for her mother or brother to answer I suddenly remembered the one thing we needed to pull this off and so I reached in to my pocket and pulled out a ring. I quickly grabbed Leah's ring hand and slid it on her ring finger. When she gave me her usual have you lost your mind look, I shrugged. "It was Alice's idea not mine so if you have a problem with it then take it to her. She picked it out and everything all I did was give her the money to pay for it."

"And here I am surprised that it isn't a quarter machine ring." My Quilette fake fiancée muttered under her breath while looking down at the ring. "It is actually very pretty and so you get off this time, but next time please be sure to warn me so that I know you are going to do something nice. It creeps me out when you do nice shit opposed to being the ass-had you usually are."

"Love you too Clearwater." I smirked and took her hand in mine. I could not stop myself from inserting one of my perverted yet totally true comments. Could I help it if my brain was dirty, but always right at the same time? "We want to be believable don't we? You know what would really convince your mother we are together? If we did it on the living room couch she would have to accept the fact we are together even we aren't. Still, I don't mind having sex with you for the sake of being convincing."

My russet skinned roommate rolled her eyes. "Keep comments like that to yourself or my mother will think I am a whore. Well she already thinks that, but in her eyes I am not a good enough whore to get paid. You know the doing it on her couch not a bad idea, but still not happening so keep dreaming."

"Always am." I countered with a grin as the door opened to reveal what must be Leah's mother. She looked like an uglier, not so sexy, version of her daughter.

The older woman looked at us for a moment before she focused completely on her daughter. "Leah, you said you had some urgent news?"

"Well mom I thought you would like to know that all of your fears about me being the not marriageable type were for nothing." Leah quickly held up her right hand to show off the engagement ring. "I came home to tell you that I'm getting hitched."

TBC…

**AN: I know, I know, a cliffhanger, but I think that it works well. I wanted Sue's reaction all a chapter to itself and that will be the next chapter. I hope that you liked this chapter anyways. I love the banter between Leah and Edward. Anyways, let me know what you thought.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

To say it was awkward sitting in Leah's mother's living room on the couch would be like saying that mild hot sauce was the same as extremely hot red chili pepper. I had been in uncomfortable situations before, but none as awkward and tense as this. When I had been caught by Tia's boyfriend in bed with her it had been less frightening than the silence filling the room in this moment. Still, I was good in tense situations and I would handle this with all the class I could. I would have Leah's mother thinking that I am the most charming man on the planet and that wouldn't be far from the truth considering well I am.

"Mrs. Clearwater you have an absolutely beautiful home here. My mother has a passion for interior design and I know she would she be impressed with the set up you have here." The words rolled of my tongue with practiced ease. Mothers loved me for some odd reason and right now I am glad for that. I decided to throw a little more flattery her way. "Leah talks about you all the time. I have to admit I have been dying to meet you, but you know how stubborn she can be at times."

"Well I can tell you that she didn't get that from me." The older woman said as she narrowed her eyes before zooming in on me. It appeared I was about to take one of the hardest tests in my life. I was about to be given the boyfriend approval test. "I must admit that I am surprised to learn about you Edward. Leah hasn't mentioned you, but then again she hardly visits anymore. She is too busy with her own to care about her mother and younger brother. So tell me what do you do for a job? None of my daughters past boyfriends knew the meaning of the word employment and I would hope her fiancée would be able to support her."

I would not crack under pressure. I wrapped my arms around my mock fiancées shoulders as I offered a smile. One thing I learned about parents is that when they question you about a job all you have to do is come up with the most complicated sounding thing you could think off and they would be impressed. "Well my parents are wealthy being my father is a doctor, but I feel that is good to stand on your own two feet. It is one of the things I admire about your lovely daughter so much. I am an independent commercial composer. Basically what this means is I write songs or jingles for different companies and a few times I have been asked to write a particular piece of music for a scene in a movie or play. When I was twenty I had the opportunity to work in Las Vegas composing music for shows and such."

Sue looked thoroughly impressed and I was pleased to see there happened to be at least one Clearwater woman I could make swoon without even trying. "So you are a musician then? What do you play?"

"Piano and saxophone are the two I am the most comfortable with, though I do know my way around the drums and guitar. My parents thought music education was important and I fell in love with it." I could feel my russet skinned roommate turn to look at me.

I had forgotten that she didn't know about my passion for music, yet to be fair it is not exactly something I brag about unless I want to impress somebody. Music really was something important to me and I didn't like people knowing personal things about since it could lead to attachments and attachments were never a good things. It was best to keep my personal life private and play on the mysterious bad boy thing girls seemed to die for.

"Well it is good to know that my little girl has some taste." Sue said and I wondered if that was a dig at me, but I ignored it. It would tick her off more if I simply let it roll off my shoulders. She scowled at my lack of a reaction and leaned forward in her seat with her elbows resting on her eyes. She let her eyes flicker over me before turning to examine her daughter in a very professional manner. It was almost as if she were looking for something, though I had no idea what she could be searching for. "I assume this marriage is because there was no other option, am I correct? Leah knows our tribe does not believe in abortion and I would never allow her to give a baby up for adoption. What is it you two want from me? It is obvious you don't need money and I am not going to be a live in baby sitter. If you want my approval to get married then you have it. I would rather my daughter marry a white man than be a single mother."

For a second I couldn't understand what the fuck she was talking about. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks and I wanted to laugh if the very idea hadn't been so absurd. Did she honestly believe I had gotten her daughter pregnant and this was some sort of shot gun wedding? I wasn't sure if I was more offended that she thought I went around getting girls pregnant or the fact she called me a white boy because yes I was white, but you didn't see me going around calling her coffee skinned old wrinkly woman. If I said something like that I would be considered racist, but she could get away with it? That did not really seem fair in my book.

Plus she called her daughter a slut basically and well I didn't like that at all. Maybe it bothered me because if Leah was a slut and hadn't slept with I then that had to mean my game was off. Yeah that had to be the reason because it's not like I would actually care about what Leah's mother thought of her. Still Leah was my fake fiancée and I should probably defend her honor or something like that. Isn't that what a nice, boring, goody two shoes guy would do?

"It is a little soon to be talking about children isn't it?" I asked trying my best to look shocked and appalled she would jump to such a conclusion. Trying to pull off playing a virgin guy in his twenties was not easy for me. "I mean unless we are having a miracle baby I do not see how Leah could be pregnant. In my home I was raised that you should wait until you find the one you plan to marry before doing anything which could lead to children. Now before you say anything, I do know of Leah's past relationships and that does not change my feelings for her. This must be unexpected for you with us dropping this huge bomb shell and I see why you would think the worst, but the trust is I love your daughter and she loves me. I see no reason as to why we should wait when we both know what we want in life."

I felt Leah's fingers entangle with mine. My answer must have pleased her. "I couldn't have said it better than Edward did mom. I know you wouldn't want me to make the same mistakes you did at my age. We all know how hard it was for you to have a baby at the age of nineteen. We all know how I basically ruined your dreams, but that it is okay because you love me anyways."

I could hear the anger lacing her words, had her mother actually said that to her in the past? That was cruel and not much can be considered cruelty in my book. I squeezed her fingers to let her know we were not here to fight and maybe it would be time to leave. She had warned me her mother often caused her to lose control over her own emotions. This tidbit of information did not surprise me considering I had been on the receiving end of her anger quite a bit since I saw her the first time in the bar.

She turned to offer me a thankful smile and I took this as our cue to make a smooth exit. "I am sorry to cut this visit short Mrs. Clearwater, but Leah and I have a lot we have to do today. We will be having dinner with my sister and her fiancée tonight to go over the wedding plans. I do hope that I will see you there."

Leah's mother stood up as we did and offered me a polite hug. I could tell that I had surprised her and for once it was in a good sort of way. "Well Edward it really was a pleasure meeting you. Why don't you and Leah come over to dinner this weekend? I had been planning to ask Leah to come anyways. Her cousin Emily and her fiancée will be here and I thought it would be a great time to tell them the good news. Don't you agree it is about time you tell Sam the good news dear?"

I could see my fake fiancée getting ready to blow a gasket. I knew Sam was not someone she was fond of, though that is about all I knew of him. "Well my good news is none of Sam or Emily's business, but we will be here. I hope I will see Seth at dinner I know he will be excited to see me."

"Seth is young and doesn't always know what is good for him." This may have made a total pervert, but I was kind of hoping for a cat fight. Well I would have hoped for it had Sue been younger and even remotely attractive.

"Bye mom." Was all Leah said as she practically dragged me out of the house. Once we were out of ear shot I could hear start to grumble to her-self. "I honestly hate that woman. Can you believe she thought I was pregnant? Stupid, self-righteous, bitter old hag!"

I opened the car door for her before sliding in to the driver's side. "Well it could have gone worse. Oh and on the mention of a baby, you know I wouldn't mind doing the fun part of the process with you. As long as we don't have to worry about a baby then I don't see a problem."

A smack to the back of my head told me what she thought of my comment. "Shut up and drive."

"As you desire queen of the grouches." I scowled and started the car before pausing to look at her. "So are you ever going to tell me exactly who Sam is and what he has to do with your cousin?"

TBC…

**AN: So I hope that you all liked this chapter. There will obviously be more tension with Sue in later chapters especially at the dinner. Would you like to see the dinner in the next chapter or something else first? If you have something else you would like to see then just let me know. Do you think they should tell Carlisle and Esme before the dinner with Sue, Seth, Sam, Emily, Leah, and Edward? Tell me what you think about it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

If I had thought telling Leah's mother about our fake engagement had been hard then telling my parents was beyond awkward. We had decided to go straight my parent's house on the rich side of Forks after having told her mother. I thought it would be better to get it over and done with all in one shot. I had called Alice to let her know what was going on in case my mother chose to call her afterwards and she offered to be there with us for moral support, but as much as I loved my sister I thought this conversation may go better without her and Jasper there. I intended to do this as quickly as possible and then be out of there just as quick.

"So Edward have you been working on anything new?" My father asked as soon as the polite introductions had been done.

We had all gathered in the living room since my father was a smart man and knew I had not showed up on the doorstep for a surprise visit without a good reason. The last time I had done was so was when Bella broke up with me and I drank myself stupid before showing up on their front porch steps without my clothing. I think both my mother and father were rather pleased I had shown up fully dressed this time, though my father did give a confused look when he saw Leah standing behind me. Usually I did not bring women home for them to meet. The only one they had ever met before was Bella and well look at how well that had ended up for everyone involved.

"Just a few ideas, but nothing concrete, though I have recently been hit with inspiration and it is all thanks to Leah here." I said with a smile as I set my hand on her thigh and she gave me one of her forced smiles. I wish she didn't have to work so hard at liking me. I am a very charming person since I could charm the panties off of anyone minus her of course.

"Well I suppose we should thank her then for getting you back in to being inspired. You haven't written anything nearly as good as you did when you were when you and Bella were together. I feared you had lost the ability to create anything musical wise for a while. It is nice to see you getting back to your roots.  
>Carlisle stated as he took in a deep breath and let his eyes linger between the pair of us. The doctor allowed his gaze to stay on Leah a little longer than necessary as he tried to get a good read on her. "I take it you two have something you wanted to tell us since you came here without any warning. Is there a problem you need help with?"<p>

I clenched my jaw as he and my usually in denial about anything unpleasant mother shared a look. Of course they would think I was in some sort of trouble. Maybe they believed as Leah's mother did about me having knocked her up. I suppose I couldn't blame them for jumping to conclusions since I am the way I am. Still, you would think that since they are my parents they would give me the benefit of the doubt. Maybe showing up naked would have been better because at least it was something which would not shock them as much as what I was about to tell them.

It was Leah to my great shock who took the front lines this time as she leaned against my side and placed her own hand on my leg and rubbed it in a soothing manner as she shot me a very convincing lovely dove type of look, her big brown eyes full of false feeling as she turned to address my parents. "Well I know this is quite sudden and we probably should have told you before we told anyone and that is my fault since I was so excited I just simply could not keep it in, but Edward and I have been seeing each other in secret for a while because I wasn't really ready to tell my family. You see my mother isn't exactly the most supporting woman on the planet and I feared her reaction, but this is not what we came to tell you. Your son has asked me to marry him and I have said yes."

For a full two minutes nobody said anything. I looked at my parents to gage their reactions. My father had gone completely still as if he were afraid he had heard the words wrong. You see dear old dad and I had not been the same since we had a major blow out after Bella left. He claimed I must have done something wrong for her to leave. He had insisted I had been a bad fiancée and chased the one good thing in my life away. Suddenly he moved like lightning and was up with his arms wrapped around me in a very fatherly type of hug. My mother quickly followed his cue as she always did and did the same thing my father was doing to me to Leah.

"Oh this is perfect!" My mom said as she and my father switched places so she could hug me and he could do the same to his fake daughter in law to be. "We have both been so worried about you these last couple of years. I personally feared you would never get over Bella and I did not think she was that great to begin with. Leah seems like the perfect girl to become the newest Cullen. Leah Cullen sounds absolutely perfect don't you think?"

"I certainly think it has a nice ring to it." I said with a smile as I realized for the first time that she did have a point. Leah Cullen sounded pretty damn nice and it didn't freak me out as much as the idea of Bella Cullen had. I would have to ponder on this later.

TBC…

**AN: This was a short chapter since I was not really in the mood to write it and yet I did because I wanted to update it. I am thinking of making Alice sneaky and having her talk to Sue and Sue invites Carlisle and Esme to the dinner. Talk about awkward right? And what if Bella was there as a date for Jacob who is Leah's friend? That could be hilarious. Let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The night before the dinner at Leah's mother place was planned to take place I could not find Leah anywhere. I had been planning on going over how we were supposed to act and such, but it was hard to have a conversation with her when she was nowhere to be found. She wasn't in the apartment and when I tried calling her cellphone I found she had left it on the dining room table. I frowned since I knew she wouldn't be at work and the only way she would leave her cell behind was if she wanted to remain undisturbed. Finally it hit me head on and I realized she must be down in the bar.

Grabbing my worn out brown leather jacket I locked the door and headed downstairs as well. The music hit my ears as soon as I hand entered the hallway. It was a busy night tonight since it was a Friday and everyone was celebrating a weekend off from work. If I had a steady job I would probably be doing the same, but I had never needed a reason to party anyways. I wandered over to the bar and found my sister serving drinks. I ordered a Smirnoff Ice before asking the question I knew she would most likely have an answer to if Leah was here and I couldn't think where else she would be.

"Hey Tink have you seen my fiancé?" I asked popping the top of my drink and taking a large drink. I loved this shit because it tasted like blue juice in my opinion. I used to replace my Gatorade with it when I was a teenager and my parents never had a fucking clue. I got away with a lot of shit when I was a kid because my parents can be kind of oblivious as could most of my teachers. "I wanted to talk to her about tomorrow so we can be on the same page, but she has gone MIA."

Alice smiled as she slapped away some grabby customers hand when he tried to cop a feel. Jasper must be pulling bouncer duty tonight otherwise he would be at her side as per his usual behavior. "Yeah she came down about two hours ago. I think she had fight with her mother on the phone or something. She had a drink and then hit the dance floor. I wouldn't mess with her if I were you tonight because she seemed really crabby. I think lack of sex is finally getting to her. It doesn't help that Tanya is here tonight with Riley."

I nodded having heard all the information I needed and went in search of my fake fiancé. I was still kind of shocked that I had called her that in front of Alice. I mean my small sister knew that we weren't really engaged so why I had I kept up the rouse when there was no obvious need to do so? I shook the questions out of my mind and settled on sweeping my gaze over the door floor. I saw her in the center dancing alone. It was pretty clear that it was her choice to dance alone because so many men and a few women were looking as if they would kill or cut of their right arms to dance with her right now. I smiled and pushed my way through the crowd so I could come up behind her.

"I see you were waiting for the right dance partner so it is a good thing I happened to come along." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck quickly. She let me get away with it and then I realized she was drunker than I would have guessed. Sober Leah would have kicked my ass for pulling a stunt like that. Concern I probably shouldn't have for my Quilette roommate started to shine through. "Hey are you alright?"

The russet skinned female turned around in my arms and shrugged. Her eyes were glossy and I could tell she wasn't all there in this moment. She must have been drinking nonstop since coming down to the bar. "I'm perfectly fine pretty boy. I just wanted to have a little fun before tomorrow. Hey do you want to have some fun with me?"

Oh god how I wished she could have asked me this a few days ago. How long had I been waiting for her to take to my advances? It seemed like forever when in reality had only been a little over a month maybe closer to two months. I couldn't be bothered in taking the time to recall the exact amount of time right now. I had a totally wasted roommate on my hands to deal with. Why did my inner Jiminy cricket have to make an appearance now of all times? This would be the perfect time to finally fuck her and yet I couldn't do it. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Leah, I think you should come upstairs with me." I said taking her hand and dragging her towards the stairs. "We need to get some coffee in to your system as soon as we can. We need to sober you up a little bit or you are going to have a killer hangover in the morning."

"I don't want coffee." She mumbled as we stumbled up the stairs together with me supporting most of her weight. Her hands were trying to push my jacket out of the way and I had to hold her steady with one hand and slap her hand out of the way. If I wanted to do the right thing then I could not allow her to touch me. I was having a hard enough time as it were trying to resist the urge to just take what I wanted so desperately. "You know what I want pretty boy and I know you want it to. This is your chance to take it because I won't be giving you second chances."

I gritted my teeth as unlocked the apartment door and deposited her on the couch before going to start a pot of coffee. "I want you to be sober and in your right mind."

Leah stood up shakily and I watched as she started to unbutton her shirt. I quickly made my way over to her in order to stop her because I wouldn't be able to take it if she succeeded in her task. I placed my hands over hers and she smirked thinking I was giving in. "I won't deny that I fucking want you so much it hurts, but I am not going to fuck you. Well I do plan on eventually fucking you, yet when I do I want you to remember it the next day and not as something you are going to regret. So stop all this trying to seduce me shit and we can focus on getting you sober. We have a big day tomorrow and let's concentrate on that alright?"

The russet skinned beauty scowled and pushed away from towards her room. "You know you are like that Katy Perry song 'Hot N' Cold' because when I don't want you then you are all hot and bothered, but the second I let on that I may want you back you get all ice cold on me. You're worse than a woman!"

After her rant she paused and threw up all over the floor. With a chuckle I once again walked over to her and led her back to the couch and forced her to sit. "Let me get you sober first and then you can be angry with me all you want. Just so you know I am really glad I turned you down which is a first for me with any woman because I am really not in the mood for vomit flavored kisses."

TBC…

**AN: I wanted to show that Edward is not always a jerk off in this story. He really wanted her, but he knew that she would regret and like he said he does not want her to regret her time with him. He will eventually get what he wants as will she, but it is just not going to be that night. Let me knw if you liked it or. In the next chapter is the dinner.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It took two pots of coffee to finally get my roommate sober. I think she may have puked up the first pot, but I got her to hold the second one down by using one of my less than favorite, but very reliable hang over remedies. I put about three tea spoons of pepto in to a cup of steaming hot coffee and that seemed to do the trick. Her face scrunched up at the bitter taste, but she hadn't thrown up since. She refused the raw egg I offered to mix in with her drink by flipping me off and so I figured her to be feeling loads better.

"So are you going to tell me what got in to you tonight?" I asked as I sat down on the couch next to her propping my booted feet on the coffee table. Usually Leah would smack me for putting my feet on the table, but she looked like she felt as if she had been eaten by a bear who then hit by a bus and so I figured I could get away with it this one time.

"Obviously not you." She bit back harshly before cringing and bringing her hand up so she could rest it against her for-head.

I smirked and did a half shrug. "Well I think we can take it as a good sign that you remember coming on to me. It would have been kind of hard for me to tease you if you didn't remember coming on to me in the first place."

My Quilette roommate leaned back against the couch and let out a sigh. "I was drunk and that does not count."

"Oh it totally counts." I counted quickly deciding that if she felt well enough to argue with me that I was allowed to my usual ass like self. I placed my hand on her thigh and sent her a lecherous grin. "Now that you are sober want to give it a go? I'm up for it if you are. Isn't that what you said to me earlier?"

Dark eyes narrowed in irritation as he pushed my hand off of her thigh. "Then you quickly reminded that I didn't have a dick and therefore I could not be up for it. I have to say the same words apply to this situation only directed at you."

She was taking a stab at my manhood was she? Well if she wanted to play dirty then we could do that. I knew for a fact that when suffering from a hangover Leah had a very weak stomach. I would just have to target that since had felt the need to issue a blow to my ego. "You are looking a little pale Leah, would you like a raw egg mixed a dirty ashtray? If you ask real nicely then maybe I will give you some dirty toilet water to wash it down with."

"You're an ass!" The russet skinned female snapped before her hand flew to her mouth and she rushed to the bathroom. I could hear her dispelling the contents of her stomach in to the toilet.

I could be a mean fucker when I wanted to be, but she had totally deserved it. I mean I could have been a selfish dick and took advantage of her in her drunken stated, but had I? No, I didn't do it because even I had known it would be wrong. I will admit that I wanted to, god had I wanted to, but it wouldn't have been right. Plus, like I told her earlier I wanted her to remember when I fucked her. This may sound strange, yet when I was with a woman I put all my effort in to sex because there was no point if they didn't enjoy it as well. If I had fucked Leah like she practically begged me then it would have been a waste of my effort and I do not like to waste my time.

She came out of the bathroom a few minutes later after brushing her teeth. She flopped down on the couch next to me. For a few tense moments she did not say anything at all and when she finally did speak it did not make much sense. "My mom called me a traitor. She says that I shamed our bloodline or some shit like that."

I did not understand why she was talking about her mother until I remembered Alice saying she thought Leah and her mother had a fight on the phone. "Because she thinks you are marrying me right? That is why she called you a traitor?"

My roomie seemed to ignore my comment as she continued babbling as if I had never spoken in the first place. "Like she has any right to tell me that I shamed the family. I mean my cousin fucked my ex when we were still together, got pregnant, and then got engaged to the same man and nobody ever says anything to her. I am pretty sure having a baby before being married is a bigger shame than me being with a white man. Sometimes I fucking hate her pretty boy. I really hate my mother for treating me as if I am the biggest mistake she made. Then she has the audacity to accuse me of being pregnant? So what if I was? She was pregnant with me before she married dad and we aren't even sure Seth is really his anyways."

Pulling my feet from the table I lit a cigarette and handed it to her after I had taken a drag. "You never struck me as the type to care what people think of you."

"Usually what people think doesn't bother me." She replied taking a drag before handing it back to me.

"What changed?" I questioned raising an eyebrow in question.

"I'm not sure." She muttered standing up and running her hands in her hair. "Look I need to get some sleep. We have that dinner tomorrow and if I show up looking like I drank a liquor store the night before it will just give my mother something else to talk about. I expect you to look all refreshed in the AM as well alright? Oh and um…your hangover cure worked so I just thought you may want to know that."

I smiled knowing that was the closest she would ever get to saying thank you. "You're welcome, but don't be giving out my hangover cure recipe before I have a chance to patent that shit and sell it."

TBC…

**AN: A short chapter before the dinner. I kind of wanted to show that Leah is changing well sort of and she is not sure why. Do any of you have ideas as to why she all of a sudden cares what people think? Let me know if you all liked this chapter or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Family dinners had always been something I tried to avoid. I mean who honestly wants to be trapped with their relatives for hours at a time? Usually I could find any excuse to skip a family dinner, but today it was technically a family dinner with Leah's family and as her fake fiancée I had no other choice than to attend. If I had known who would be there or what would occur I would have made up some horrible story about how my grandmother had died or something because this nightmare was worse than I could have ever imagined. Though I am not sure how well my excuse would have worked because my parents were at this dinner and if my grandmother had died I don't think they would be all gung ho to have a family dinner.

We had been informed hours before the event that Leah's friend Jacob Black would be bringing a date and not only would her ex and cousin by there, but my parents, my sister, and her fiancée were all going to be there as well. This was going to be the dinner from hell. I could not believe Alice had gone behind my back in order to make all of this possible. That damn little pixie always had to have a hand in other people's business or else she wasn't happy. I was going to make sure both Leah and myself got free booze for the rest of our lives because of this. She was my sister so how could she do this to me? Why would she torment me in such a way? My latest theory is because she is really the spawn of Satan.

When we arrived at Sue's house I saw my parent's car, Jasper's motorcycle, and a couple other vehicles I did not recognize in the driveway. I parked beside my brother in law to be and wondered how pissed he would be if I accidently scratched his bike with the door of my Volvo. Maybe that would teach him to keep my sister under control. "I hate my sister sometimes."

My fake fiancée opened the car door with a sigh. She looked very professional today with black slacks and a nice blue button up blouse. Since I knew for a fact she was not dressing up for me I could only guess she wanted to make her mother eat the words she had spoken over the phone the night previous. "I hate your sister too at times. Now remember what I told you, no matter what Sam does to try and bait you do not let it get to you. Smile and nod is the best way to get under his skin and trust me when I say that I know this better than anyone."

We headed up the porch steps where my Quilette roommates little brother opened the door and helped us inside. Introductions were made after I greeted my parents and tried to light my sister on fire with my eyes. We were then introduced to Leah's ex Sam Uley and her cousin Emily. When I first laid eyes on Emily I had to look at Leah again because I honestly did not see how this man if you had to go on looks only, could pick Emily over Leah. It was no contest in my mind. This guy was so obviously an idiot and I was going to show him what he lost because I am just a jackass like that.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." I stated after shaking his hand. I wrapped my arms around my feisty fake fiancées waist and propped my head up against her shoulder. "I have heard so much about you."

"All good things I hope." The big man with tanned skin said with a smile and I just raised my eyebrow with a cocky smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I replied before taking Leah by the hand and going in to the kitchen. That would leave him stumped for a while. He wouldn't know if I had been joking or not. Sometimes I really loved being an asshole because at times it did have its advantages.

We made our way in to the kitchen only to find a surprise waiting for us. I felt my jaw hit the floor and my first instinct was to walk forward and punch the man who I think Leah just told me was named Jacob Black in the face. Introductions when it came to him were not needed. I knew who this douchebag was and his date was very familiar to me as well. Isabella fucking Swan and Jacob fucking Black had to be the surprise pair. This dinner was going to suck major ass. Of all the people Leah had to be friends with, the guy my ex had fucked while still with me had never crossed my mind.

Suddenly Jasper was behind me grabbing my arms and yanking me outside. He told everyone that he needed a smoke and since smoking was not allowed in the house we were going outside. Only Leah, my-self, Alice, and maybe the surprise pair knew the truth. Once were outside I turned on my brother. "Did you know about this shit? Did you know she was going to be here?"

The honey blond pulled out two smokes and hand one to me. "Of course I had no idea and neither did Alice. Do you really think we would have let you come unprepared if we had known Bella was going to be here? Do you think I'm happy seeing the bitch who tried to tear Alice and me apart? Use your head for once and realize that we were just as shocked as you are."

I never got a chance to say anything in return because Leah came and walked right past us with Sam Uley on her heels. Jasper and I started to follow knowing that this could not be good. I just wanted dinner to ready now so that we could eat and get this the fuck over with.

TBC…

**AN: Another chapter and yes it is short and before the dinner, but I thought that it worked better this way. Let me know if you all liked this chapter or not and in the next chapter you get to see what Sam thinks of Leah marrying a white boy.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper and I were a few paces behind Leah and her ex, but we could hear everything and I knew they had to know that we were trailing behind them. I think my mock fiancée was simply trying to get away from her ex-boyfriend, but he followed her like an angry puppy who was determined to have his say whether she wanted to hear it or not. I was just glad to be away from the drama inside of the house because if I had be near Bella right now I would probably end up drawing blood. Any drama that did not involve my ex was welcome in my mind.

"You're fucking a white man?" Sam snapped when my roommate finally stopped and whirled around to face him. I could read the irritation on her face at the accusation. I wasn't sure if I should be happy everyone thought I was so charming I could nail someone like Leah or offended that people thought my mock fiancée to be some kind of slut. "I thought you were better than that Lee Lee. I thought you actually had taste."

"I told you not to ever call me that again. My name is Leah do you get that? L-E-A-H and that is what you will call me. If you want to call someone Lee Lee then get a fucking poodle. Also, my having dated you would prove otherwise." She spat and looked over his shoulder to catch my gaze. Was it just me or did her eyes actually seem to soften somewhat? Man I must be going fucking crazy because there was no freaking way that she would ever look at me like she actually cared about me. "I have met someone who likes me for who I am. Does it really matter what the color of his skin is? I mean you can't really say anything about anything Sam. You fucked my cousin while we were dating."

I decided this would be a good time to cut in and so I strolled past Sam and went to stand next to Leah. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek before looking at her ex with an expression that should make him feel like he was a few levels lower than gum on the bottom of my shoe. "There isn't a problem here is there?"

I noticed Jasper standing in the background in case there really was a problem. Jasper and I always had the others back and we always would. There had been that awkward stage when I realized he had taken my sister's virginity, but then they got engaged and I got over it. We were cool now and I knew that if something went down he would have my back. We had always been friends and soon we would officially be family. I wouldn't be able to pick a better guy for my little sister if I tried. We Cullen's had exceptionally great taste.

My fake fiancée smiled at before it melted in to a scowl as glared at her ex with a fiery hatred. "I don't have a problem, but you may want to ask him."

I nodded and turned to Sam. "Do you have a problem Mr. Uley?"

His dark eyes narrowed in anger. "If I did it would not be any of your concern."

I ran my tongue along my bottom lip and crossed my arms over my chest. "So that is how you want to play it. We may as well get this over with so we can get to dinner. Do you want to duke it out fist on fist style or are you going to give me the protective ex-boyfriend round of twenty questions? I hope you know that either way you are going to look like a jackass. I mean you are here at a dinner where you should be celebrating our engagement and all you can do is try to play cave man and beat me to death with a stone club."

"What?" he blinked a few times and I heard Leah chuckle a bit. "I am only trying to make sure my Lee Lee has a man who can handle her and no offence or anything, but you seem like a prissy bitch. She is going to chew you up and spit you out or you may end up hating her when she tries to take over your life. She tries to dominate everything and it can really be a buzz kill. Why don't you do both yourselves a favor and leave? She isn't over me yet and most likely never will be."

"Maybe I wouldn't have to have been so fucking dominate if you weren't such a whiny bitch." Leah practically growled and uncrossed my arms to wrap them around her waist again so that she wouldn't end up lunging at her ex who was now her enemy and I kind of got the feeling it was his own doing. "You have absolutely no idea about anything to do with me and just because we dated once upon a time it does not mean you know me now. Now will you stop giving my fiancée the 'tough guy' treatment or do I need to go inside and tell my mother how you are torturing her future son in law because I am pretty sure that she likes him more than she likes you."

Sam stood frozen as if she had slapped him. After a moment he turned to me. "After dinner you and I are going to talk. You can run scared like a bitch or you can man up and prove you deserve Leah by actually being there. Meet me here if you actually care about her."

I met his hard and cold stare and grabbed Leah's hand pulling her away and back towards the house. "Well it has been an exciting evening so far and we haven't even had dinner yet."

Just as we approached the door Bella and Jacob appeared in the open doorway and my beautiful Quilette roommate turned to look at me. "It looks like we are done with my drama and have now moved on to yours."

TBC…

**AN: I wanted to update this and I know the chapter is short, but in the next chapter is the actual dinner. I hope that you all liked this chapter and I would to hear your thoughts about what you liked and did not like. Anyways, I will start finishing up the one-shot requests I got soon I just really needed a slight break.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When Bella and Jacob had walked out on to the porch hand in hand I wanted to do one of two things. I was torn between punching Jacob Black in his smug face and going off on my ex for bringing him here. Bella had to be purposely hurting me in order to get me back for being engaged to another woman. She had this mentality where she thought that if she couldn't have me then nobody should be able to. She had always been that way back when we were dating and apparently that had not changed one bit. She would do anything to hurt me because in her mind I had hurt her by moving on to someone else even if the relationship in question was a fake one.

"Hey Edward you remember Jacob don't you?" Bella asked in her usual sweet tone. The expression on her face told me that she was trying to look innocent, but she was doing a piss poor job of pulling said look off.

"How could I forget?" I shot back with a scowl on my face. The images of her Jacob Black in our bed would be forever burned in to my brain. "The last time I had the pleasure of meeting him you had your legs spread wide open for him in _our _bed. It is kind of hard to forget something such as that, don't you think?"

My ex set her hands on her hips at my behavior. "Why are you acting like a jealous boyfriend? It is not as if you haven't moved on and with the first girl you could find apparently. We came here to show you how we support the two of you. I did not know Jacob was friends with Leah until he told me about this dinner."

Leah set her hand on my shoulder. "Hey do not bring me in to this. I had no idea that Jacob was even back in town. I haven't spoken to him since I found out he had been having an affair with an engaged woman."

Jacob shook his head and reached out to embrace Leah in a hug. "I've missed you Lee. You are my best friend and I know that you don't approve of how I hooked up with Bella, but in the end it was my choice and you found a great guy. If I hadn't screwed around with her you never would have hooked up with Edward. You should be thanking me the both of you should actually if you take the time to think about it."

I shook my head at his stupidity and grabbed Leah by the hand to pull her in the direction of the house. I turned to face Jacob once we reached the doorway. "Thanks for nothing. Don't get me wrong because I am glad I ended up with Leah and not the bitch on your arm, but the next time you are trying to do me a favor and make sure you talk to me first instead of fucking the girl I am with."

Once I had Leah inside I pulled her against my body and kissed her. At first she was completely stunned because we had agreed to no touching unless it was absolutely necessary. In my mind this was one of those moments because if I didn't distract myself I was going to go back out on to the porch and give Jacob Black the worst beat down of his life. Even though it had been years I was still rightfully pissed. I may not love her anymore and yet she had betrayed me so that was always going to sting somewhat.

I let my hands tangle in her hair as she wrapped her arms around my next. My left hand traveled up and down the length of her back and we continued this way until I heard someone behind us clear their throat. The Quilette female and I broke apart quickly and turned around to face her brother. "Uh mom wanted me to tell you guys that dinner was ready, but I can tell you are busy if you want. I am sure I can buy you guys a few more minutes of alone time if that is what you want."

"No, we were just getting ready to come in anyways. Give us a minute and we will be right out Seth." Leah pushed away from me before running her fingers in her hair to make sure it was smooth as she shook her head. As soon as he left the room she set her fiery gaze on me. "What the hell was that? I thought we agreed there would be no touching unless it was for the sake of those around us? Since nobody was even close I want a real explanation and I want it now!"

I rolled my eyes at her outburst. "It was just a kiss. If I didn't know any better I would think you are angry over the fact it is over so soon. When are you going to admit that you like me? We have played this game for a long time and while we play it well you need to stop living in denial. You want me bad and it would be easier for all those involved if we just gave in to what we want instead of fighting it. They say if you have a problem the first step is admitting it so I dare you to admit that you want me."

My roommate shot me a dirty look. "When are you going to realize I am only doing this because we are friends? We aren't even close friends and so I should have let you deal with your skanky ex all on your own, but because I am nice person I figured that I would do the right thing and help you out. If you pull anything else like you just did without my permission then I am going to tell everyone the truth about our fake engagement. Now can we please try to get through dinner without a scene? We have gone through enough drama right now."

I nodded and followed her. She was really kind of bitchy today more so than usual and I wondered what was bothering her? I suppose I would have to corner her later and figure out what was on her mind, but that would have to wait until after dinner. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for a round or five of twenty questions. This should be the exact opposite of anything which could be considered fun. "Whatever you say honey doll."

She whirled around and poked her index finger in to my chest. "Oh and another thing, if you insist of calling me by some stupid pet name think of something better than a want to be stripper name."

TBC…

**AN: A short chapter because I was tired and am not feeling well. Let me know if you all liked this or not and since the next chapter is the actual dinner part I promise to make it longer. Let me know what you want to see and I will try to work it in there somehow.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"So Edward," The woman I had been introduced to as Emily who happened to be Leah's cousin was trying to make polite conversation as everyone ate the salads we would have before the actual dinner. "Sue mentioned something about you composing your own music. Do you have a specific genre you compose or do you dabble in a bit of everything?"

I set my fork down and laced my fingers with Leah. Since her earlier reaction to my kissing her I figured my goal for tonight would be seeing how far I could push her before she snapped. It would keep me entertained throughout this farce of a dinner anyways. I shot her a look full of pure adoration before answering her cousin. "Well usually I just go with whatever inspiration I have at the moment. I feel that if you limit yourself to one genre of music that you do not give yourself enough creative freedom. Lately most of my work has been centered on my lovely fiancée. She has become my muse since the moment I met her. Whenever I think of her I can't seem to stop myself from writing a new piece."

"That has got to be one of the sweetest things I've heard!" Her cousin gushed with a pleased sigh. I could tell that Sam was not feeling the same way. He glowered at me before sinking lower in to his seat. "Have you thought about writing a piece for the wedding?"

"I actually have a few ideas in mind." I replied vaguely before going back to my salad. I hoped that by acting as if I were busy eating people would direct the conversation elsewhere.

My plan seemed to be working as Emily turned to her cousin with a sugary sweet smile. "Well your fiancée is just a charmer isn't he?"

I smirked in to my salad before it vanished well I felt Leah kick me under the table. "He is something else that is for sure."

"Have you decided on any wedding details yet?" Her cousin asked with an innocent smile on her face. I could tell she was fishing for something, but I was not exactly sure for what she was fishing for exactly until she opened her mouth again. "Have you chosen your maid of honor? I remember when we were kids and we said we would be each other's maids of honor-"

My fake fiancée quickly cut her off by motioning to my sister. "Well since we are no longer children and things have changed drastically since then I have asked Alice to be my maid of honor. She will also be planning the wedding since she is rather good at bossing people around and becoming and evil dictator when she wants to be. So if you have any questions about the wedding you should direct them her way. I was never good with planning and the only thing I want is to be married to the man I _love._"

I had to cover my snort of amusement at the way she said love. It was almost as if saying that one word would slowly kill her in the most painful of ways possible. I had to credit her from deflecting the line of questioning away from her though. That had been genius and apparently worked really well in her favor since her cousin and my sister were not talking about floral arrangements and such. It appeared that Emily was trying to bring Bella and Jacob in to the conversation, but they did not act as if they were all that interested. Talks of weddings bored Bella and Jacob was her lap dog so anything she disliked he would dislike as well in order to keep her happy. From my own personal experience it was better to agree with Bella than disagree with her if you wanted to live a happy nag free life.

It was my mother's conversation with Sue that caught my attention and had me choking on my food. "I cannot wait for them to have children. I always wanted to be a grandmother! I even went to one of those sites were you can put in a picture of two people and see what their children will look like. Would you like to see the pictures I brought them with me just in case. I did one of a boy and one of a girl."

Leah's mother broke out in to a huge grin as she nodded. "I would love to see them! I once told Leah that when she had children of their own they were going to be ten times worse behaved than she was. It will be her punishment for putting me through hell when she was a teenager. I am hoping she will have twins to make it twenty times worse. Did you know that twins run in our family? Leah was _supposed_ to be a twin, but while in development she devoured the other one? I always told everyone she had a big mouth."

"Isn't that the truth?" Jacob sniggered until Leah glared at him and he immediately shut up.

"It's her dominating personality." Sam muttered refusing to look at the pictures our Leah and I's would be one day children when my mother tried to hand them to him so that they could be passed around the table.

"Isn't it a little early to be thinking about children?" My Quilette roommate asked the very question I wanted to, but could not seem to enough air in my lungs to speak.

I couldn't agree with her more. The very idea of having kids ever was making it so that I never wanted to have sex again. Don't get me wrong or anything because I adore kids as long as they _weren't mine_. When Alice and Jasper finally had children I would be a great Uncle because at the end of the day I would be able to send them home with their parents and not have to worry about them anymore. As the pictures were handed around the table I could feel myself growing queasy and I hoped with all my heart and soul this talk of children would soon be over and done with, but since when did things ever go the way I wanted?

TBC…

**AN: So again I broke the actual dinner in to parts since I am still not feeling well and have started taking online classes so that is a lot of work for me. I hope that you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts about it. The dinner will be continued in the next chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

By the time desert came around I was ready to hang myself with the stupid tie Leah had made me wear. If I had to hear one more word about babies or how cute we looked together I may end up stabbing myself in the jugular vein with my dirty butter knife. When I was in relationships I hated it when people gushed about it and now I hated it even worse when I wasn't even technically in a relationship with people gushing about it. Maybe it would have been tolerable if I was actually getting something out of it, but since I wasn't this conversation was not tolerable at all.

Lucky for me though, Leah seemed to be fairing about as well as I was about now. Yet instead of her stabbing herself I was more betting she would stab everyone around her. At least I didn't have to suffer alone. I found myself unconsciously reaching out to touch her hand as a way of letting her know that she wasn't the only person who desired to kill everyone or run away. Leah glanced at me once as she dug her nails in the palm of my hand no doubt wanting me to suffer as much as she was in this moment. I simply grinned at her trying not to wince at the horrible pain. I may love pain now and then, but since we were not in the bedroom I could not see how this was supposed to be in any way pleasurable for me.

"Edward is really good with children." I heard my father cut in and wanted to groan. Actually I wanted to scream because if things continued this way my father would be pulling out the embarrassing baby pictures of me. I knew that no matter what I did it wouldn't stop it because that is just the way my father was. "He loves children and when he was younger he even volunteered at a day care for foster children. He is so much like his mother."

I could feel my eyes threatening to roll in to the back of my head until I heard my fake fiancée speak. She actually sounded interested in something about me and that was new. "You like children? You never told me that. I used to volunteer at a children's hospital in Seattle though I have not had much time to do so recently."

Before I had a chance to say anything my mother already chimed in. "Oh Leah that is absolutely lovely! Maybe all of could go together sometime. I mean those children need all the cheering up they can get and we could even make cookies."

I had to stifle a laugh when I realized Leah was biting back a scowl. "I'm not much of a cookie maker and going to the children's hospital is actually something I like to do on my own when I need to get away. I still appreciate the gesture and I will talk to the staff and let them know you are interested in visiting. They love knowing other people are interested as well. I am sure they get tired of my face after a while."

This is where I decided to pop in and be charming self. I leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Well I am not sure how they could possibly tire of you because I know that I spend every second of every day when I am not with you wishing that I was."

As expected people around the table cooed and smiled all except for Leah who looked like she wanted me to burst in to flames. "As do I my love. What do you say do you think we could go on a walk? I could really use the fresh air."

I knew that my roommate actually meant she needed to get out of there before she exploded. I smiled thanks her way because I actually felt the same way and extended my hand. "Well I think that sounds like a great idea. I could really use some air."

I turned toward the table as I explained our sudden need to leave. "If you will excuse us for a few minutes. Leah and I have some things we need to discuss. I promise we will both be back in time for more talks of the future and I assure you that I cannot wait."

Everyone at the table nodded until Bella suddenly piped up and here I had been thinking or more like hoping that she was done ruining my night. "Well Jacob and I will join you. We need some fresh air as well and it will help for us to get to know each other better Leah. After all I know Edward better than anyone."

The russet skinned Quilette whirled around to face the other girl and I thought for sure she would punch my ex in the face well rather I was hoping for it and yet instead she put on a fake sugary sweet smile. "That sounds absolutely wonderful. I've heard so much about you and I am pretty sure I know more than you know I do."

At this I had to fight back my laugh. I wrapped an arm around Leah's waist and I smirked at my ex. "Leah I do not have any secrets, but if you want to tag along then it is no problem."

"Then we will come along as well." Emily stated as both she and Sam stood up as well. "It will be great to bond as friends."

I rolled my eyes, but Leah was the one to vocalize exactly how I felt. "Oh yeah this sounds like great fun indeed. It's a party all around. If I had known I would've brought streamers and maybe a balloon or two. Well how does Pink put it? Oh yes, I guess that we should probably just 'get this party started' because the sooner it starts the sooner it will be over with."

TBC…

**AN: This is kind of a filler chapter because I have a lot going on right now and I am tired and just not feeling well and yet I wanted to update anyways. Let me know if you liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"What about flowers?" Emily asked as all of us walked outside along a path in the woods. I could tell that Leah was ready to choke her and I did not blame her one bit considering all the stupid cow had been doing since we exited the house was yammer on and on about wedding details. "Have you decided on your wedding colors yet?"

As she had for the last fifteen minutes my mock fiancée answered with one word. "Black."

Her cousin made a face and I had to look down at the ground to hide my smirk. That had been her answer for all of the wedding related questions. I think she was only doing it to annoy her cousin and I found it amusing. "Lee Lee you are getting married not going to a funeral! You can't have black has a main color theme that is just not how it is done. You need to choose colors which will draw in your guests and put them in a celebrating mood."

"You should use blue and green since they _are _Edward's favorite colors and _I _would know since I-" Bella was cut off by the russet skinned female at my side and I wanted to thank her for shutting my ex up when it seemed nobody else had ever accomplished such a task.

"Yeah we get Swan, you know Edward better than anyone else here or so you seem to think." She snapped lacing her fingers in mine and I could that she was going to let loose and to be honest I couldn't wait. I loved it when Leah got all riled up. "What I think you are forgetting to remember is the fact that you are not his fiancée _I _am. Also, you knew him years ago and it is obvious by his choice of a future bride that his tastes have improved greatly since that time so I would appreciate it if you kept your trap shut when it comes to _our _wedding. You succeeded in your task of showing the world you have a case of sour grapes, but you need to remember that you are with Jacob and I am sure he doesn't appreciate your petty jealousy right now because I know I sure as hell don't and I am not dating you. This is my polite of telling you to shut the fuck up."

Bella's mouth opened and closed a few times, but in the end Leah got what she wanted and Bella did not say another word as the group continued to walk in silence. It seemed as if everyone feared getting a tongue lashing as Bella had and so they remained silent as well. Since nobody seemed to be talking I let my minds wander. What colors would lead choose if this wedding were real? Somehow I picture purple and a dark blue since blue was my favorite color and purple happened to be hers. With the right tones they could mesh together rather well. I shook my head trying to clear away the thoughts since we were not actually getting married and colors or whatever did not really matter.

"Purple and Blue." Leah said out of nowhere and my head snapped around to look at her so I could make sure that she was indeed speaking and this wasn't something my mind was doing to trick me. "Those are going to be our wedding colors. A deep ocean blue and a dark purple."

"Umm Lee, those colors don't really go together do they?" Jacob asked clearly trying to stay on her good side.

He knew that her temper could explode at the slightest thing and he did not want to face that wrath. He probably couldn't handle her temper anyways. It took a lot to handle a woman like Leah Clearwater and the two males beside me present were not exactly the type of men who could handle her. That is why neither of them was with her. I on the other could definitely get a handle on the feisty Quilette female in many ways if only she would let me. I would show her how a real man could be and once she had Edward Cullen she would never want anyone else. I would make damn sure of it.

"Since when would anyone think that Edward Cullen and I went together?" She replied quickly and sent him a withering glare to keep him quiet while at the same time showing him that she was right and nothing he said would be able to change her mind. I was a little freaked out that she had chosen he exact colors I'd had in mind. "You of all people Jake should know that I never do what anyone is expecting of me. Do you guys think that maybe Edward and I could get a little privacy?"

"But Leah-" Emily went to say something, but must have thought better of it. "Sure you guys deserve some time alone together before we do the couples trivia game. We will just go and set it up so it will be ready when you guys come back. Come along Sam let's leave them for a bit."

After everyone had left my roommate did the oddest thing. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. It was definitely not something I had been prepared for and I actually think my body went in to shock since I had not seen it coming. After a few moments my arms wrapped around her waist as I pulled her flush against my body. Her warm tongue teased my lips until they parted and just when the kiss was heading towards deeper territory she pulled and pressed her for-head against mine as we both caught her breath. I silently wondered if perhaps I had smashed my head in to a tree and was now suffering from delusions of some sort.

"What was that for?" I quested searching her dark eyes for a hint of the truth.

"I never do what is expected of me remember?" She teased before taking both of my hands in hers and walking backwards. "Come on there is something I want to show you."

TBC…

**AN: Hey all I hope that you all liked this chapter. I wanted Leah to kiss Edward because she does care about him, but she would never admit to it though in the next chapter she shows him something special and then the chapter after that is the couples trivia and after that they finally…well I am sure you can guess. Let me know what you all thought of this.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I looked around with distaste when Leah brought me to the edge at the edge of the water. It wasn't that I had anything against the water or anything, but when she said that she had something to show me I expected something different. Of course I would never complain and so I switched to my usual horn dog tactic. "Are we going to go skinny dipping? It would have to be skinny dipping considering I did not wear my bathing shorts and my boxer shorts are silk and I am not going to ruin a perfectly good pair of boxer shorts. Besides I have read that salt is good for the skin."

"Are you sure you are not gay?" My sexy tanned roommate bit out with a roll of her eyes. "Plus I did not bring you here to go swimming. I used to come to this very spot with my dad all of the time when I was younger and it is always where I pictured getting married. I know our wedding isn't actually going to be real or whatever, but I don't know if I will ever have a real wedding and so I was thinking that maybe we could have our wedding here if it is alright with you. If you would rather have the not really a wedding in a church than can we have the fake reception here at least?"

I tilted my head to the side as I studied the expression on her face. In a rare moment I could read everything she was feeling on her beautiful face. She was so open in that moment and it was a rare moment indeed. I had never really given thought as to where we would host the faux wedding and it didn't really matter to me. Real wedding or not I would allow Leah to have it the way she wanted. "We can have both the wedding and the reception here. I have never been one for big church ceremonies anyways. My only request is that we allow Alice to have some part of the planning when it comes to the reception. Like you I am not sure if I will ever have a real wedding and I promised Alice that she could have some part of my wedding. It doesn't have to be a big part mind you, but any part will do really. It makes her feel as if she is needed."

"Yeah I will think of something for her to do. I have no taste and so having someone who actually knows a thing or two would be a nice thing for a change." Leah said before plopping down in the sand and giving me a look that stated I should do the same and so I did. "Sometimes I used to come down here and think about my future. I could imagine my husband and as I grew older it changed from James Dean to Jensen Ackles and so on so forth. What never changed was the fact my father would walk me down the aisle, but that can't happen now all things considered. I was thinking of asking my brother. I think my dad would like that. He probably wouldn't be thrilled my wedding was a fake one, but he always said whatever made me happy he would find a way to deal with even if he may not necessarily agree."

Since my father was still alive I couldn't exactly understand what she was going through, but I could try and that is what matter. Or at least I hoped that is what really mattered. "Your father would be proud of you I am sure. I wish that I could have met the man who helped bring such an amazing, beautiful, carrying, sassy, and smart woman like you in to the world. You really are a great person Leah Clearwater. Do you think that I would be involved in a fake engagement if you weren't? I could have found any girl to pretend to be my future bride and yet I chose you. I chose you not because you were the closest person around, but rather because if I had a choice I would marry you. If I were the marrying kind of guy that is."

"I think that is the first non-sexual compliment you have ever given me." She replied with a smile. I noticed her hand resting in the sand and I took the chance to lace my fingers with her and was pleased when she did not pull always. Perhaps I was making progress. "If we are being honest I should probably tell you that I did not totally hate kissing you. I actually liked it a lot and I wouldn't mind doing it again one of these days if you were interested, but it would only be kissing because I am not your floozy."

"I cannot help it if my kissing skills lead us to more." I defended quickly with a crooked smile of my own. "Taking it slow is probably best though since I do not want to risk causing your heart to give out from all my hidden skills in the bedroom. Does this mean that you don't totally despise me and maybe you would consent to allowing me to take you out on real date?"

The Quilette woman laughed and flicked sand in my face. "It means that may have a chance of getting your wish if you play your cards right. I will make you a deal. If we win the couples trivia I will consent to you taking me on a real date. I won't try to sabotage us either. If we win then you win fair and square, but if we lose then I get to take _you _out on a real date my way."

I nodded almost immediately because win or lose I would get a date with Leah which is something I had wanted for a while now. Perhaps if I played my cards right I may even be able to get her in to bed with a little work. "You have a deal you sexy roommate of mine. You are about to be amazed at how well I know you."

TBC…

**AN: This is the story that I decided to work on next until I finished it because a few people wanted to see it finished next. Let me know if you all liked this chapter and if you would like to see something in this story then just let me know. The next chapter is the couple's trivia game.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I am sorry that I ended up not writing this from anyone's point of view and third person. I didn't realize it until I was almost done and I was too tired and too sick to go back and fix it so I hope you do not mind that one mistake.**

"The rules of the game are actually quite simple." Esme stated as she read the back of the box to the couple's game when everyone had finally come back and settled down. "Each couple is a team of its own and questions will be read. Each person on each team as answer the question as they think their partner would answer the question. A match is a point and whoever has the most points at the end of the game will be the winner. Do you all understand the rules clearly?"

Everyone nodded and Leah felt as if she wanted to stab her eyes out. Even if she and Cullen were together which they were not she would never want to play stupid games like this one or similar ones. What did they really prove about a couple? If they could read each other's minds? It was stupid and pointless in Leah's mind, but since everyone thought this would be a great way to pass the time she wasn't going to argue. It was better some pointless game than talking about anything else really.

"Alright Leah and Edward you guys are going to go first." Mrs. Cullen said with a smile. She and Carlisle had decided to be the game rulers since they had been married the longest and felt it would be unfair for them to play. "Edward if Leah had to change one aspect of her personal appearance what would it be?"

The bronze haired male thought about that while his fake fiancée wrote her answer down on a chalk board. Most women would want to say that they would change their ass, but he knew well enough that Leah was actually very proud of her ass. She wore heels and short skirts to show it off whenever she went down to the bar. After a moment he lifted his chalk board and wrote down his answer. He was pretty sure he had figured it out after spending so much time with her. Edward liked to think that he knew her pretty well.

"Well I know must women would say their asses." The Quilette woman stated with a smile not at all bothering to watch her language. "I on the other actually think I have a pretty nice butt and Edward better agree or he will not be engaged for much longer. If he claims to know me at all he will know that if I could change one thing about my appearance it would be my ears. I absolutely hate my ears and I think they make me look like Dumbo or something."

Her mock future husband grinned when she showed her answer and he lifted up his board to show the same thing. "I happen to think her ears are adorable, but she is always trying to hide them behind her hair and so I knew that would be her answer. Leah my love when are you going to realize you are perfect the way you are?"

The women in the room cooed at his show of affection towards Leah while the men in the room scowled at him for making them look bad. Leah had to admit that if she didn't know what a womanizer Edward Cullen was she probably would be cooing as well. Yet the tanned beauty was smart enough to realize that he had probably charmed plenty of women before and he would probably continue to do so afterwards. A part of her wished that he would mean everything he said to her, but the more down to earth part of her knew that it was probably for the best.

The game continued you on this way for the next hour and surprisingly Edward and Leah had ended up the winners. Of course not everyone was happy about that especially Sam Uley, but it wasn't as if he could say what he was feeling without looking like the bad guy and he wasn't going to let that happen and so he kept his mouth shut, but everyone could sense he had a case of sour grapes about the situation. The bronze haired younger male knew and kept shooting smug smiles in the older man's direction. He couldn't help it he just wanted to rub his victory in to everyone's faces.

"It looks as if we are the perfect match beautiful." He cooed in her ear making sure to let his breath caress the shell of her ear. He had been hoping that maybe by winning she would realize that they could be great together. Plus he would get to take her on a date of his choice so he was kind of swimming in a lake of happiness. "I have always known that since the first time I laid eyes on you and perhaps you will finally accept it as well."

"Perhaps I will." She purred back much to his shock. Edward most certainly had not expected her to act in such a way. Not that he was opposed to her reaction. Actually he was quite thrilled about it if he was being truthful. "I cannot deny that you were right when you said you knew me better than anyone else. I think the game proved that at the very least. I never thought one of those silly games would prove anything and yet looked it proved me wrong. Maybe I need to loosen up and give you a real chance. Perhaps I should give you the chance I didn't give you the first night we met."

Edward let his eyes widen in shock when she set his hand on her thigh. "Are you fucking serious? Please tell me that you are serious because if you are we are leaving right now and not staying for dessert."

"You should probably get our coats then." She said with a sultry smile and he was on his feet before she could finish what she had been saying. "It is going to be a very long night."

TBC….

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter and I am sorry if it sucked. I am tired and sick and yet I wanted to write so you get what you get lol. Let me know what you all thought about this and if you liked it or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It did not take me long to say goodbye for Leah and I so that we could head home. I could barely contain my excitement as we headed back to the apartment. I was finally going to get what I wanted so badly. I had wanted this more than I wanted anything in my life and knowing that I was going to get it made me nervous and excited at all the same time. I do not think I have ever been this hyped up for sex before. Perhaps it is because there had actually been a challenge in getting it. People do say that it is more exciting to work for something that to just simply have it handed to you.

"You're acting like a kid in a candy store with that goofy smile on your face." Leah said from the passenger seat as she fiddled with the radio changing my stations which usually is something I would bitch about, but I did not want to take the risk of her changing her mind about us. It would probably be better if I said as little as possible to lessen my chances of fucking up. "If I did not know better than I would think you have never had sex before. You really are acting like a virgin with how excited you are."

"I can assure you this is not my first time." I told her trying to watch the way I worded things. "Have you ever thought that maybe I am excited because it is you I get to be with?"

The Quilette female smiled briefly and I wasn't sure what I had said to make her smile. It is not as if I had been trying to be charming or anything I was just stating the truth. "I think that is probably the most honest and sweetest thing you have ever said to me."

I shrugged before parking my car as soon as we entered the driveway behind the bar/apartment. "I was just being truthful. I wasn't even trying to be charming or anything."

"Maybe that is the reason I was charmed." She stated opening the car door getting out as I did the same. "You don't always have to try and charm women you know. Sometimes you can be charming without actually trying and it is more sincere that way."

"I'll have to write that little piece of information down for later use." I mumbled before sweeping her legs out from under her so that I could carry her up the stairs and in to our place. I kicked the door shut behind us and set her back on her feet. "I did mean what I said though beautiful. You are the one women I've ever met who is worth waiting and working for."

My roommate never bothered responding and instead used her body to do so. Her lips touched mine softly at first almost like a teasing caress as her hands went to the back of my neck. I did not even have time to react before she pushed me backwards so that I landed on the couch and she jumped on top of me with her legs on either side of mine. I could feel the heat from her core through my jeans and I had to bite back a groan. We weren't even really doing anything yet and already I wanted to explode. Her lips found mine again as I let my hands travel up the back of her shirt.

"Your fingers are cold." She complained against my lips and I went to pull my hands away, but she stopped me. "I like it actually. It feels like a slow burn and I love to play with fire."

"We will have to be careful that you don't get burned." I teased using my skills and years of practice to undo her bra with one hand and help her out of it. I removed her shirt at the time so I could see her perfect breasts. She really did have the perfect body. Everything was perfectly proportioned so that she didn't look weird or anything.

After tossing her shirt to the floor along with her bra I palmed her breasts with both of my hands and she arched her back while at the same time managing to shimmy out of her jeans and mine as well. I heard the crinkle of a foil package before I felt her warm hands grab my member and slide a condom over me. She must have gotten it from my wallet since I always kept some with me in case of emergencies. I clenched my teeth together when I felt her slide down on to me and as a way to keep myself from losing control to early I ducked my head down and took one of her pink nipples in to my mouth. She cried out and dug her nails in to my shoulders while I focused on her breasts with my mouth and let my hands rest on her waist so that I was able to help lift her up and pull her down in time with our thrusts.

"I have a leg cramp." Leah told me as she left her right leg and placed it on the back of the couch. This angle allowed me to go deeper with each trust and I think we both appreciated that. "I should have fucked you a long time ago if I knew that you were oh this good."

I grunted and moved my mouth away from her breast. "I told you that so many times and yet never once did you listen to me. Do you see what you have missing now?"

"I guess we have the whole night to make up for lost time." She told me before rolling her hips and causing me to lose control and shoot my seed inside of her. I called her name while she screamed mine before letting her head fall against my shoulder. "Give me five minutes and I will be ready to go again."

"Give me ten and I should be fine." I panted in to her shoulder letting my tongue taste her bare skin. "Well I think I can work with three."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter and I thought that it came out rather well. There is like six or maybe seven chapters left to this story though I do not know for sure so you will get what you get. I really hope that you all liked this and as always I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When I woke up the next morning it took me a few minutes to realize that I was on the couch. At first I did not understand what I was doing on the couch and then it all hit me at once. Leah and I had slept together the night before and it had been the _best _fucking night of my life no joke. I don't think I have ever felt that way with another woman before. After our first time together we'd fucked around four more times in the night whenever one of us would wake up feeling a little frisky and surprisingly enough it was Leah who woke up three of those times and initiated physical contact. Speaking of Leah I looked around when I noticed she wasn't in my arms. The sound of the shower running told me where she must me and I stood up not bothering to put any clothes on since modesty happened to be the least of my worries.

Whistling I entered the bathroom only to be hit with a face full of steam. She must have the temperature up to as hot as it would go which sadly wasn't exactly boiling hot since the heating and water in our little dump sucked ass. Anyways, I pushed open the shower and stepped under the warm spray. I don't think Leah noticed at first since she was singing some song which played on the radio all the time. To get her attention I slapped her ass and her reaction was not one I had expected. Before I had any chance at all to defend myself she had whirled around and pressed her for arm against my throat cutting off my breath. In hindsight I probably should not have snuck up on her.

"Oh it's only you." The tanned beauty said before removing her arm from my throat. "I actually thought that it might be someone dangerous. So I suppose I should be asking you why you felt the need to interrupt on my private shower time. I haven't gone over the agreed upon hour time limit. I have only been in here for like ten minutes maybe fifteen at the most."

I wrapped my arms around her from behind and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "I thought the pleasure of my company might brighten up your day. You can't tell me you aren't happy to see me. I certainly made you happy enough last night."

Leah wrapped her arms around my neck while pressing her wet for-head against mine. "Are you saying that you were trying to be romantic? That is sweet of you, but I think you and I are not on the same wave length. After a one night stand don't you usually bolt and never talk to the girl again?"

"You're not just some random girl." I told her truthfully letting my hands linger on her waist. "I thought I made that pretty fucking clear last night. Do you need me to remind you that you are special?"

"So you are trying to be romantic it is actually kind of sweet." She said with a lazy smile before pressing her lips to mine and wrapping one of her long legs firmly around my hip. "Is the romantic day you wanted to take me on because if it is then I am _so _not going to complain about it? I usually don't admit when I am wrong, but I was wrong about you. I should have given you a chance the night that we first met."

I shrugged as if it were not a big deal. "I think making me work for it made it worth it. I mean if we had slept together that first night it would have ended up being just sex and yet last night was so much fucking more than a simple fuck and you know it as well as I do."

My roommate/lover frowned slightly as if she were having some sort of mental battle with herself. "You know that I am not sure if I am ready for it to be anything more than a simple fuck. Things are already complicated between the two of us pretending to be engaged and all. What if-"

I cut her off by smashing my lips against hers. She could make up all the excuses she wanted, but there was something between us whether she wanted to admit it or not. We had this connection that went beyond just the physical. Don't get me wrong because I most definitely enjoyed the physical stuff, but unlike with other woman I actually enjoyed spending time with Leah doing things friends or even couples would do. When I had been with Bella I thought that I needed to pretend to like spending time with her. I did love her, but that did not mean I enjoyed wasting all my time pretending to like the same things she did.

"I am not asking you to marry or anything though if you want to be technical we are engaged." I teased with her a smile feeling oddly happy in a way I haven't in a _very _long time. "You had fun and I had fun so I think we should continue having fun with each other until we find something better to do with our time. What do you think about that? Would you like to continue having fun with me because I really want to continue having fun with you?"

Pushing her wet hair away from her eyes set her hands on my shoulders before wrapping both of her legs around my waist. "I suppose that I could continue having fun with you as long as you don't do anything to fuck it up. Don't give me that luck because we both know out of the two of us the one who would fuck it up would be you. Still you are pretty fucking good when it comes to making me scream during sex so I think that we should indeed continue. I say that we start right now in the shower."

"I have no disagreements there." I told her as once again our lips met.

TBC…

**AN: Hey I could not sleep because I have bronchitis or something so I am coughing my guts up. Anyways I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts and what you would like to see.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Planning a fake wedding can become tiring when you have a sister like mine. Alice was constantly calling, texting, or even dropping by at all hours to talk about wedding details. Take today for example, she had walked in when without knocking and caught me with Leah bent over the back of the couch as thrust in to her from behind. To say it was one of those awkward moments wouldn't even cover it. My Quilette lover had quickly made an excuse about having to go to the store and she almost walked over the door naked until I calmly reminded her that she would need clothes.

I had pulled on my jeans and glared at my sister who was still laughing. "You could have fucking called first Alice. That is what the telephone was created for. I told you that if you have something you want to talk about when it comes to the wedding you should text first. I mean really Alice Leah has basically given you control over everything and that means you don't need to ask us what we think about every little detail. If Leah trusts your judgment than so do I."

My pixie like sister scowled at me which caused her facial features to scrunch up. "You know you should be more appreciative that I offered to plan this for you. A lot of work goes in to all the little details making it perfect. The reason I ask your opinions is because I want to make sure the day is special and memorable for you, especially considering the fact that it is now a real wedding. You should be thanking me for taking all of the responsibility."

What was my sister talking about when she it was a real wedding? Did she think that Leah and I were really going to get married? Where on earth would she get an idea like that? "Alice, what are you talking about when you say this is a real wedding?"

"Well I just assumed since you were together now that you would want to make the wedding official and everything." She said with a tilt of her head and bewildered smile on her face.

My confusion continued to grow. Why would she think we were together? "You think that we are together?"

Alice nodded slowly acting as if I were mentally slow and did not understand what she was saying. "Well you guys were fucking when I came in. I mean you guys are together aren't you? I can tell that wasn't the first time you've fucked so I am assuming that you have made a routine from it. I just thought that since you guys are fucking that you were together. It made since in my head considering last I knew she wouldn't let you near her with a fifty foot pole. When I walked in and saw the two of you together I really just assumed things had changed between the two of you."

"They have changed, but that doesn't mean we are together." I replied sitting down on the couch. Did I want to marry Leah? I mean I liked her sure and the thought of her with anyone else make me want to put my fist through the wall. Still we had just started having fun together as she liked to put and I wasn't exactly sure what she felt for me. "We are having together Alice and I don't want to mess that up. I doubt that Leah is interested in having a relationship of any kind. She was the one who decided that we were simply having fun."

The tiny girl sat down in the chair across from me. "Well you like her don't you? If you do like her and she likes you why don't the two of you just get together so you do not need to worry about other people getting involved in your business? If you are just having fun as you claim then that leaves plenty of room for another man to swoop in and take her from you. You wouldn't want that to happen would you?"

"Of course I wouldn't want that to happen." I snapped before immediately feeling bad for it. "Sorry Alice I did not mean to scream at you. I really do want to be with her, but she isn't ready for commitment and if I push she will only pull away. I have to go at a pace she is comfortable with or else I will risk losing her."

"I understand that Edward I really do." Alice stated with a look of understanding on her face. "I know much Bella hurt you in the past and I also know that you don't want that to happen ago. It is one of the reasons you turned in to such a man whore in the first place. You thought that you could make it so you couldn't feel anything. You did not want to risk getting hurt again so you took what you wanted end of story. Then when you met Leah I saw you change. You started to care about someone other than just yourself. If you really care about Leah then you need to show her. I just want you to be happy Edward and if she is what makes you happy then take a risk and confess your feelings to her."

I sighed and reached under the couch cushion where I hid my weed. Lucky for me I had some left in the bag and I filled my pipe before letting the smoke fill my lungs as I took a long drag and handed it over to Alice who only ever smoked with Jasper, Leah, or myself. "I suppose that I probably should tell her the truth about the depth of my feelings for her. Since I am taking your advice you should do me a favor by easing up on all the wedding jabber. We trust you so just go with your gut feeling. Oh and in case you did not get that I wasn't politely asking."

TBC…

**AN: Hey you guys I hope that you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts on it. There is maybe five chapters left or so though I cannot know for sure since I just go as I write.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It had been a couple of month's since Alice walked in on Leah and I screwing which meant the wedding was coming up soon. Ever since the talk with my sister I could not get the thought of marrying Leah out of my head. It wasn't as if much had changed with us we had just adding having sex to the list. I wanted to tell her how I felt about her, but every single time I got up the nerve I lost it again seconds before I was about to open my mouth. It was getting to the point where I started talking as little as possible because the topic was always on my mind and I knew that soon I would have to tell her what was up.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Leah who looked absolutely exhausted from spending sixteen hours at work. Being a nurse was hell on the hours and whenever she would come home my Quilette lover would plop down on the couch, smoke a joint with me, having dinner, and then depending on how tired she was we would either fuck or she would end up falling asleep. Following her daily ritual she plopped down on the couch and I sat down next to her removing her shoes so that I could rub her feet. I knew that her calves and ankles must be aching terribly by this point and I wanted to help alleviate her pain.

"There was a three car pile-up on the freeway and almost everyone involved was critically injured." She said as a look of sadness crossed over her face. I rubbed her calves while listening. Sometimes to help her unwind from all the stress of work I would listen to the events of the day. "I was assigned to a seven year old whose father died instantly in the crash. She was in the front seat and both of her legs were crushed. They had to amputate them in an emergency surgery and she asked me to be there with her even though she would be knocked out. I stayed with her the entire time until after the surgery and she woke up. Her story gets even worse because it turns out she has no family other than her father who passed away. She will be put in foster care when she is healthy enough."

I pressed a kiss against her knee in an effort to soothe her. "I am sure she appreciates everything you did for her. I also have no doubt in my mind that she will be adopted by a wonderful family. If you want I could talk to Esme and Carlisle about it since Esme has wanted another child in the house ever since Alice moved out. I think it would be good for both this little girl you talked about for her."

"That's really nice of you I think it's a great idea." The tanned nurse stated with a tired smile. "I would take her if I could, but we don't have enough room here, I work to many hours to give her the attention she is going to need, not to mention the fact that I am single and the foster care system tends to rather give a child to a family with two parents. So enough about my day full of death and tears why don't you tell me about yours?"

"I helped down the bar since Jasper has bronchitis and cannot work for the rest of this week." I replied by shrugging my shoulders as I looked at her. I felt my mouth opening before I could even think of stopping myself. "Leah what would you think if we got married for real?"

Her eyes widened as she reached over to pinch her arm obviously thinking she was dreaming or something. "You want to get married for real? When did this happen? I thought you were never going to settle down after what the bitch of a whore Bella did to you?"

I set her leg down and pulled her so that she was sitting in my lap. "I've been thinking about it for a while. That is one of the reasons I have been so quiet lately. I have wanted to tell you for a while now, but I was afraid of what you would say. I didn't want to lose you when it took so long to get you in the first place. I love you Leah Clearwater. I think I have loved you for a while and that is the first time I have said those three little words in years, but I mean them now more than I ever did before. I think that we could make it work and if you are willing to try then so am I."

She bit her bottom lip which was a good indicator of the fact she was actually thinking it over. Maybe it was not a lost cause after all. I suppose I could only sit back and hope for the best. "What if things end up not working out? You are my best friend and if we were to get married and it got all messed causing me to lose you I am not sure what I would do."

"I won't let us fall apart I swear." I told her while at the same time running my hand down her left cheek caressing her brown skin. "If the worst happens and we do end up getting a divorce I will do whatever I can to make sure we do not lose our friendships as well. Please say that you will marry me Leah."

"I Leah Susanna Clearwater would love to marry you Edward Cullen." She stated with a bright smile and I felt my heart speed up. "I mean it is not as if I have better offers and even if I did I have to admit that I am kind of rather attached to you. Oh and for the record I love you too."

TBC…

**AN: There is one more chapter after this one and I am trying to finish it tonight. I wanted Leah to say yes because she always seems to be unsure and I wanted her to be willing to take a risk. Let me if you all liked this or not since you all know I love hearing your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I was never going to tell Alice she couldn't plan anything ever again. As I looked around at the church Leah and I would married at in a matter of minutes I was absolutely blown away. Flower petals covered every inch of the isle in many different colors making it look as if a rainbow had fallen from the sky and crashed down on to the floor causing a beautiful mess of color. The lights were low causing the room to glow as I waited for my bride to walk down the aisle. Of course Jasper was my best man and Alice was Leah's maid of honor. I felt my friend place a hand on my shoulder as the music started letting me know that Leah was about to walk down and join me any second. I thought my heart was going to explode from my chest when I got my first glimpse of her when the doors opened.

She was wearing an off while since she fought tool a nail when she suggested she wear pure white. The gown had a low bodice with a V neck which swooped low, but not enough to really show anything. The sleeves were thin sheer white lace with little hearts sewn in to the fabric with our initials in the hearts. The skirt of the dress was long and flowing like a Victorian ball gown with little hearts and flowers around the bottom coming up in swirls until they reached her waist and that is where they stopped. Her long dark hair had been curled and then piled on her head and her makeup was light except for the dark shadowed and smoky effect around her eyes. In her hands she held a bunch of water lilies as she slowly walked down the long aisle towards me. I lost my breath at the sight of her.

It did not take her long to reach me and I took her hand in mine as we listened to everything the minister said. I saw my parents in the front row smiling and crying as well as Leah's mother and brother. Emily, Sam, Bella, and Jacob were sitting in the very back row and much to my amusement the women were wearing black. I probably would have laughed had it not been such an important moment in my life. When the minister asked if we would like to say anything we both shook our heads no. We had decided that later on during our honeymoon we would say private vows to each other.

When he pronounced us husband and wife I let my lips crash down against hers before she had a chance to completely move her veil out of her face and I ended up getting some of the lace in my mouth mixed in with the kiss. It was a sloppy first kiss, but it was memorable and I guess in the end that is what really mattered. As long as we were officially married none of the other stuff was really that important in my opinion. I never thought I would want to get married after Bella and yet here I was now married to a woman I loved more than I could ever have loved Isabella Swan.

"I cannot believe that we are actually married." She said with a bright smile as we walked down the aisle together. "I feel like this is just some sort of weird dream and I am going to wake up any minute and realize that none of it was real. I mean I can't believe that I married the guy who was a total pervert to me when we first met. I remember spilling my drink all over you trying to get you to back off and yet you were as persistent as ever."

I kissed her softly before replying. "Well I saw something that I wanted and I went for it. I knew that one day you would be my girl I just never thought we would actually be married. Still, I wouldn't change any of it for all the money and movie star women in the world. From the moment I met you I was a one woman man. No other woman on the face of this earth or any other planet for that matter could get my attention no matter how hard they might have tried."

"Now you are just trying to butter me up." My wife teased with a smile as she leaned in to whisper something in my ear. "You better be buttering up for the next eight month's as well. They are going to be the toughest of your life."

It took me a moment to realize what she was trying to say. "Leah are we, are we pregnant?"

Leah laughed and nodded as I picked her up and spun her around not carrying about the looks I was getting for it. "Well technically I am pregnant, but you did put the baby there in the first place so yes I guess you could say we are pregnant. I wanted to wait to tell you until today. This is my wedding gift to you and I really do hope your happy about it. You are going to make an amazing father."

"So that is why you stopped smoking with me." I said as I set her down to her feet. "I wondered what was up with you, but I never thought for a second you may be pregnant. Love this is the best gift you could have ever given me and the timing was perfect. You and I are going to have a baby!"

"Yes we are." My wife smiled again reaching for my hand. "We have officially started our family and we don't have to worry about our baby being born a bastard. Now let's get to that reception because there is a wedding cake with my name on it!"

THE END!

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this story. I think it ended on a nice note. I didn't want a whole lot of drama in this story and so I kind of kept it simple well simple in my opinion lol! I would love to hear your thoughts about this story and let me know what story I should work on finishing next.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
